


Can you see me?

by Riika_01



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Keys (Locke & Key), Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, drunk teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riika_01/pseuds/Riika_01
Summary: **** THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DIDN'T WATCH THE NETFLIX SERIES FIRST ****Sam and Tyler just fall in love and idk stuff happens along with it.It all takes place after the end of Season 1, POV changing from Sam to Tyler. Written in third person, but some of the thoughts are in first. Updates are not regular at all. I just post whenever I have a chapter ready.
Relationships: Kinsey Locke/Scot Cavendish/Gabe, Sam Lesser/Tyler Locke
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo first fanfic about 2 existing characters yay.
> 
> It sucks, I know, but maybe give it a try? Thanks!

«Tyler?»

His voice was echo-y.

«Ty, can you hear me?»

Silence followed.

He sighed as he slowly sat himself on the bed, well actually, he floated above it, staring at the wall in front of him.

Sam had no idea what happened that night. He was just... gone all of a sudden. He figured it had something to do with that key he used, but how could he have known before? He didn't even want to have anything to do with the keys.

He didn't know about the keys. He didn't want or need to know.

He just wanted to be loved. Needed. Wanted.

**_Special_.**

He didn't feel anything now. Neither hot nor cold, the clothes on his "body", everything he touched he just went through it.

But one thing he definitely knew he felt was one: Sadness.

Watching his body get carried away just broke everything he had built over the years. But at least that was the last suffering he will ever feel in... forever?

He had absolutely no idea how to get out of this situation. How to... go back? The door to his life was closed. The last door, the very last door, closed right in front of his nose.

Tears threatened to spill but he quickly stood up and floated outside the room, turning one time as he watched the only friend he's ever made sitting at his desk, hair all over the place and shoulders hunched over a book he was reading. Probably homework, he figured.

He scoffed as he turned back and floated around in the night air.

It was probably cold, since Tyler would rub his hands against each other to warm them up every now and then.

 _Why am I even here?_ , he thought, as he stared up at the moon. _Why am I still here? Why can't I leave? Can't I... move on? Like any other ghost? What's keeping me here?_

He quickly shook his head, as to get the confusion out of his brain. He took a deep breath in, held it for a couple of seconds, and then out.

It didn't feel like breathing.

It felt like... nothing.

Like he did nothing at all. Like he... couldn't breathe anymore.

And that was why. He can't breathe.  
He's a ghost. He's dead.

He laughed.

«I'm dead.» He said in a whisper between laughs.

«I'm fucking dead.» he breathed out softly, choking back a sob as he looked back up at the moon, now covered by the clouds.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He just let himself go, a shaking breath escaping his lips as he cried and slowly fell, kneeling down the gravel-y road.

He just lied there. Crying. Thinking about everything and nothing.

Mr. Locke, Dodge, his life in prison, his highschool days, the times he laughed with Tyler, the moment those memories shattered, his father, his sister.

Oh, his beloved sister. He missed her so much. How long has it been since he last saw her? He doesn't even remember.

She's probably doing better off without him. He was just a bad influence in her life. A broken teen with a fucked-up brain and even more fucked up life, drowned in lies and his own loneliness.

He got himself back up, noticing the small circles of darker gravel on the floor.

They were easy to miss because of the darkness, but he didn't.

Maybe he wasn't completely useless. Maybe he could still do something in "the real world."

He floated full of hope into Tyler's room. _Maybe this time I can get his attention, let him know that I'm still here. I'm still alive._

«Tyl-!» He stopped himself mid-shouting, as he noticed the hunched over his desk with his head resting on the table.

«You fell asleep as you were studying? How boring was it?»He scoffed as he came closer to his old friend.

«Ah, biology!» He laughed.«Oink oink oink~» He sang at the rhythm of Jingle Bells and laughed once again.

He heard a giggle.

He looked around the room, but no-one else was there.

... **no-one else.**

He looked over at Tyler who had a smile on his face. Dumbfounded, he repeated the sound again.

«Oink oink oink?»

Tyler giggled again.

Sam's smile grew from ear to ear, continuing to joke around and he danced in the air and mimicked the pig's snout moving in his hands.

After a while, he breathed out the last laugh as he watched Tyler stop giggling in this sleep.

He looked outside the window and noticed some of the trees moving with the wind. He looked back at his friend, and thought that he would probably catch a cold if he stayed like that.

Sam slowly came closer to Tyler.

«Tyler? Wake up. Tyler?» He called out, but to no avail.

«Heavy sleeper...» He cursed, trying to blame it on something else and not think that he was, in fact, dead, and could not interact with others.

He looked around the room and reached for the wool blanket folded on the bed, but went right through it.

 _Oh_ , he thought. He can't touch anything.

But he could definitely interact with the "other side" in some way or another. Maybe if he focused very hard?

He tried it, many many times over and over, but... huh? He looked at the blanket again.

«That wasn't like this before,»

He observed it once again, and he was right. Now it's slightly unfolded on one side.

A small drop of hope showed on his grin as he tried again.

It took him some tries, but after a good hour he finally succeeded.

«I swear to God if that thing falls one more time» He breathed out in a pant as he "sat" on the bed, watching his friend sleep with the blanket over his shoulders.

He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips.

«Night, Ty.» He whispered, as he got outside the room through the window.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter there's massive spoilers about the show so PLEASE watch it before reading.

«And thank you, by the way.» Tyler mentioned, as he hit lightly his sister's shoulder.

«For what?» She asked, turning her head to look at him while still munching on a freshly made pancake. That morning, she decided she woke up bright and early and made breakfast for everyone.

«You know,» He cut one of the sunny-side-up eggs in his plate «Covering me with a blanket?» Tyler bit the white part of his egg and cursed under his breath as he got his tongue burned

«Language» Nina hissed as she drank a sip of coffee from her favourite cup. «Bode, you're gonna be late for school» She reminded, putter her cup down on the table. «Remember to-»

«Yes mom, I know!» Bode cut her off, jumping off his chair to run towards the front door.

«Did you do it then, mom?» Tyler asked after gulping a sip of orange juice.

His mom shook her head «No sweetie, maybe you just fell asleep with it and don't remember?» A door closing and a "See you later" could be heard in the background.

Tyler thought about it for a moment, but was called back to earth by Kinsey hitting his shoulder with the back of her head.

«Let's go, we're gonna be late.» She reminded. Tyler got up with a sigh and walked towards the door with his sister, throwing the backpack over his shoulder and both Tyler and Kinsey said bye before going out.

Tyler didn't get the chance to keep thinking about the "blanket situation" because of everything going on in the school: Teacher Joe's death, Ellie's disappearence, trying to avoid Jovi and Brinker without being too obvious and trying his best to not keep attracting too much attention.

As he walked the hallway, he kept thinking about the past few weeks.

Everything that happened with Dodge, the keys, Ellie, Joe, Sam.

Sam...

One of his friends died. Someone he actually liked. Someone he thought he trusted. Someone who killed his father for those fucking keys.

He tried his best to not **think** about anything all day. Just silence would be the best right now.

-

A sigh escaped his lips. It was actually something like the twentieth today. He dropped the bag in his room and slammed the door, launching himself face-first onto the bed.

He was **tired**.

Tired of everything. The keys, girls, "friends", his father, school, his own thoughts.

He sighed again and sat on the side of his bed.

He noticed the blanked besides him. One finger brushed on it. It was warm. He took it and wrapped it around his shoulders.

_Yep, it was definitely warm._

He closed his eyes and fell on his back, lying down on the bed. It didn't take much time to actually fall asleep in that warm haze.

\- POV Switch -

He smiled.  
Sam smiled.  
For some reason, he did.

He watched Tyler open the front door and greeted him with a «Welcome back! How was school?»

Tyler said nothing, as usual, and approached the stairs, walking up them after greeting his mom, followed by Kinsey behind him.

He stepped inside his room, dropping his bag at the door and sighed, falling with his face on the bed cushions. Sam followed him and lied down Tyler's bed on his side, right besides him, holding his head up with his hand.

«I know right? Even prison is more fun.» Sam giggled at his own lie. Of course it wasn't. School included Tyler.

«What's on your mind?» Sam asked, as if Tyler would actually respond. Somewhere in his ghostly spirit, Sam was hoping for a reply.

Obviously, that reply didn't come.

Tyler sat up on the side of the bed and Sam followed. He just watched as Tyler brushed his fingers on the blanket. The same one he slept in last night.

«I wish you knew» Sam whispered, as Tyler took the blanket and wrapped it around himself.

«It looks good on you.»

Tyler smiled.

Sam felt a sharp pain on his chest for a second.

_What was that?_

He touched his chest as if to feel something.

Then his hand slipped down on his belly. He felt the cut. It was deep. He remembers it hurting a lot. And bleeding a lot.

But it wasn't the same thing he felt a couple of seconds ago.

That was definitely weird.

Sam heard a flop besides him and looked at Tyler lying down, wrapped nicely with the blanket.

He looked so cozy.

Sam smiled and followed him. He felt like his shadow, doing whatever he does and not interacting with each other at all.

He wanted to talk to Tyler. He wanted to hug him. He missed the days where they would just hang out and be together. Just two friends having fun.

Sam sighed. Just remembering those days made him a little bit happier. At least, now it did.

Until a couple of days ago, he hated the idea of Tyler. It reminded him of the lies, the pain and the loneliness he felt. But now, it's not a lie. It doesn't cause pain anymore.

 _But I still feel lonely_.

Sam moved his head to look at Tyler's sleeping face with a smile.

It was cute.

_Tyler was cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit shorter than the last one, but the next is gonna be really long since I usually write ~500 words per chapter lol.


	3. #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff cuz why not?
> 
> Oh and also, if you didn't pick it up, the cursive text is just Sam's thoughts and the little "-" in the middle of nowhere are time skips.

Tyler is not home. Nor Kinsey. Or Bode or Nina.

Only Sam.

He wandered around the house, exploring the big mansion. He specifically noticed how many fucking bathrooms the Locke's have.

He read book titles, observed paintings and statues, counted how many plants there are in the house, how many windows, stairs, doors.

Basically, he was bored.

He couldn't touch anything. And even if he wanted to, it would take him way too much time and energy. Just imagine how long it would take him to flip a page he would probably forget about by the time he's done.

Sometimes he would get out of the house and observe the animals doing... "animal stuff"? He had no idea.

Sam thought of himself and Tyler and a giggle escaped his lips.

He watched the leaves dance with the wind and sometimes he would dance with them. Follow little animals in the forest, wondering what their house would look like, if they had a family or if they were just like him.

A loner just minding his own business.

He heard the house's gate close and rushed towards the entrance, only to remain disappointed to see Nina's car instead of Tyler.

He still followed her, out of boredom, he thought. Maybe he would have something funnier to watch instead of a rabbit.

Nina got inside the house with 4 bags of groceries. «You got food for an army» Sam joked, amazed at the woman's strenght.

She dropped the bags on the kitchen counter, being delicate with one in particular.

A curious Sam snooped around the bags. Ah, of course. The **fragile** bag had eggs and glass bottles. He chuckled and kept looking, feeling weird after putting his head in a bottle of Mt. Dew.

«You're a bunch of Mt. Dew addicts» He snorted as he watched Nina put in the fridge 4 bottles of the mentioned soda.

After putting away the groceries, the woman sighed and clapped her hands together, as to rub the dust off.

She started cleaning then, but Sam felt like he would be more bored watching her clean than looking at the little dust particles in the sunlight.

While he waited for Tyler, his curretly most favourited activity, Sam tried to move a leaf or two with his new found powers. A couple of times he didn't know if he actually did it or it was the wind.

-

He saw him.

Tyler is back.

He rushed right towards him and stopped to fly right besides him as the other walked towards the house.

«Hey Ty!» He greeted, without recieving a word back.

«Why is your house sooo boringgg» he grunted as he did a couple of frontflips in the air.

Tyler was silent, checking his phone as he walked.

Sam curiously watched over his shoulder what he was doing and he noticed he was playing a game.

«Oh I wonder what that's called» He said as he moved from one shoulder to the other. Yeah, it felt lonely to talk and not recieve in answer back, but it made him feel less lonely than prison, so it was good.

They both got inside the house and Tyler said hi to his mom who was drinking a cup of tea on the couch while doing something on her pc.

She said something back, but Sam didn't bother to actually hear her. He just went upstairs and waited for Tyler to open the door.

He knows he can go through walls, of course he does, but he doesn't want to be in Tyler's room while he's not present. It feels like he's invading his mind, and he didn't want that.

Sam appreciated the fact that Tyler didn't want his mom to go inside Sam's head. It was nice. He felt respected during those short moments.

A faint smile grew on his face and he looked at Tyler walking towards him, but he turned around and opened a door a couple before his own.

«Why didn't you wait for me?» Tyler asked as he went inside the room without knocking.

A grung of annoyance could be heard from the other side «You could at least knock» She stated.

«Didn't know you had company» Tyler said, with equal annoyance.

_Company?_

Sam poked his head through the wall and noticed a small, blonde-ish guy sitting on Kinsey's bed. _Huh._

«What do you want?»

«You just **skip** without saying anything and make me wait for you for 30 fucking minutes outside school?» He accused in a low voice to not let the other guy hear.

She rolled her eyes and attemped to close the door on him but Tyler stopped her, glared and whispered something, then left.

Kinsey let out a heavy sigh out of her nose and turned around to apologize to the guy, and he heard her say "Gabe", so Sam figured that was the guy's name.

Sam decided it was time to stop watching before he witnessed something he didn't want to see.

Sam went after Tyler who stomped his way inside his room, almost slamming the door on Sam but he luckily made it inside before the door hit the lightly damaged frame.

A grunt left Tyler's as he sat down the desk's chair, putting a hand through his hair.

«Rough day, huh?» Sam said, trying to soften the air a bit.

Tyler just stayed there with a hand over this face, pinching his nose bridge.

«Fucking headache» Tyler muttered and sighed right after. Sam felt bad for him because there was nothing he could do to help.

When Sam had headaches, he went outside for some fresh air, but he didn't know if that worked for Tyler too.

But he wanted to try. He wanted to be helpful. He floated towards the window and tried his best to focus on opening it. He knew he could do it.

He did practice all afternoon, come on!

Finally, after some minutes, he was able to open it a little, but he knew he needed to do more.

«Come... on!» He grunted as he focused every single part of his brain to open that God damned window.

Suddenly, the window burst open and Sam flinched back, panting.

«What the f-» Tyler turned towards the window after the sudden noise and cold air.

He stood up from the chair and approached the window.

«No no no please don't close it!» Sam pleaded as he rushed towards Tyler and tried to grab his wrist, but it went right through.

«Dammit!» He cursed as he turned back, not wanting to witness the failure of all his attempts.

«Hello?» Tyler yelled and Sam turned around.

_Is he talking to me?_

Sam stopped breathing (He actually doesn't breathe, but keeps doing it because "It makes him feel alive") for a bit when he noticed Tyler looking at him.

He was actually looking at Sam.

Sam smiled and reached a hand forward but stopped when he saw Tyler turning his head around left and right.

«Of course you don't see me...» Sam whispered, dropping his hand by his side.

«Is... is someone here?» Tyler asked, taking a step back towards the window.

«Yeah it's the ghost of the Christmas Pig» Sam joked, mimicking the pig dancing in his hands.

Tyler shook his head and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. «This fucking headache is making me hear things» He muttered as he walked back towards the chair.

_Hearing? He... **heard** me? _

Sam approached Tyler cautiosly. «Ty?» He called out, in a soft whisper.

Nothing.

«Uhm... Tyler?» He tried again, this time a bit louder.

Tyler flinched at looked back, again, at Sam.

«Ty!» Sam called out once more, a smile on his face.

«Who's there?!» Tyler said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Sam let out a breath of relief, maybe there was a bit of sadness in that? He didn't know. He didn't care right now. His best friend could maybe hear him?!

«C-can't you tell? It's me! Sam?» He replied, full of hope and happiness.

Tyler remained silent for a bit, then reached out his hand in the air, moving it around as if to try to feel something.

«S-sam? But that's-... How? You- Dodge killed you!» Tyler's words were all over the place.

Sam scoffed «No she didn't. I- I did it» He corrected, and a thought in his brain told him to reach out to Tyler. To touch him. To maybe try to touch him? And he almost did, but he remembered the feeling of not actually touching him.

Of being reminded that he's invisible. That he is nothing.

But he isn't? Tyler heard him! Finally he was hearing him!

Noticing Tyler's silence, Sam explained «The- The key! I used it. I don't know... One moment I was there and the other I wasn't» he chuckled as he relived that memory.

Tyler let out a chuckle as well. Sam swore he sounded sad, as well and he kept moving his hand in the air, trying to find his long-lost friend.

Sam smiled and reached out his hand to Tyler.

They touched.

Well, they didn't. But Sam wanted to think that they did. He just stopped right before actually touching him.

Ghosts are cold, right? So maybe Tyler could feel the cold Sam... "created"? Emitted? Sam had no idea how "ghost stuff" works. Heck, until a couple of weeks ago he didn't even know they existed.

 _But I guess I'm a special case_ , he thought, trying to justify his situation.

Tyler stopped and his hand was left there hanging in the air.

«Sam?» Tyler called

«Yeah.» He reassured. His fingers were resting on top of Tyler's knuckles. They were basically at a "close handshake" distance, and Tyler was looking directly at him.

Tyler was looking at Sam.

Sam's smile grew when Tyler chuckled once again, passing his other hand through his hair.

«You're here» Tyler whispered, raising his hand up to let their hands touch each other's properly. Palm to palm, fingers to fingers.

«Well kind of,» Sam replied, putting up his hand as well.

«It's so cold» Tyler noticed, as his eyes rested on his hand.

«Do you expect a ghost to be warm?» Sam joked, letting a laugh escape his lips.

Tyler giggled at first, then laughed with him. «You're such a dork even in the after-life.»

Sam laughed once again.

He finally felt something.

Sam felt good. Warm. Maybe not "really" warm, but he felt warm.

He felt found.

He was so happy to not be alone again. So happy to have his friend back. So happy to being able to laugh again, for real this time.

-

«So uh... How's it feel?» Tyler started, sitting down on the bed with his legs crossed.«You know, being dead and all.»

«Boring,» Sam replied, sitting the same way but facing Tyler. «There's nothing to do and even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it.»

«Why?» The other male asked, «I mean, at least you don't have responsibilities now,» He joked, hearing a laugh in front of him.

«At least those keep you busy,»

«Why not read a book or something?» Tyler suggested, bending forward and resing his elbows on his knees and face on one of his hands.

Sam blushed at how close they were and scoot backwards a bit. «A-are you kidding?» He stuttered. Fuck.

He knew Tyler couldn't see him but the nervousness could be heard in his voice. «Do you know how long it took me to get that blanket on your back?» He said quickly, not realizing what he even said.

Tyler went quiet for a bit and lifted his head off his hand. «That... was you?» He asked. Quiet. Almost a whisper.

Sam nodded with a blush, then realized and tried his best not to sound too flustered when he admitted that, in fact, it was him.

Tyler let out a chuckle and Sam spotted the pink-ish color on his cheeks.

_What?_

_Tyler is blushing? Why?_ , Sam asked himself, genuinely confused.

A chuckle escaped Sam's lips as well as he thought that, maybe, he made Tyler blush.

«T-thanks man,» Tyler said honestly, looking up to where (he thought) Sam was.

The other just smiled. Sam was so happy about this. Of being able to just... hang out with his best friend. Talk and have a laugh here and there.

Sam's eyes dropped from Tyler's blushing face to his own legs. Maybe he was blushing too.

He spotted the blanket besides him. The same Tyler slept in. Twice.

He swore he saw the little lightbulb light up when he thought of that.

Sam did his best to concentrate and very slowly lifted the blanket.

The other saw the blanket moving, and honestly he had no idea how to react to it. Was he supposed to be scared? Or confused?

But he wasn't. He trusted Sam.

And Sam noticed that.

The only thing he saw in Tyler's eyes was curiosity and he bit his lips as he gently wrapped the blanket around his best friend.

«I think I got better» Sam admitted as he saw Tyler small smile form. He wanted to hug him. Make him know he is there.

He always was.

Even from far away, Sam always thought of Tyler.

And sure, maybe it wasn't in the best of ways, but it still counted, right?

Sam decided to stand up and float behind Tyler.

«Sam?» Tyler asked, noticing the wind moving even if the window was closed.

Then he felt something tight around his shoulders. «Yeah, I definitely got better» Sam whispered as he hugged Tyler tightly.

He did his best and finally succeeded.

Sam got a glimpse of the red sneakingly going up Tyler's neck and noticed his ears were slightly red too.

Sam squeezed Tyler once more before letting go and went back in front of Tyler.

And he wasn't ready at all for what was waiting him.

Tyler was completely red, blushing, and smiling.

He covered his mouth with his hand, but Sam still saw the smile in his eyes.

It was the cutest sight he ever saw, and he wondered if he could die again from this.

 _So this is what they call "A sight to be dying for"_ , he thought.

But if he could, he would. Tyler was worth dying for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to just update whenever I got a chapter written down because I'm impatient and I don't wanna wait don't judge me.
> 
> Also don't get used to the lenght of this chapter. I'm not used to writing long stuff help


	4. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know. But next is gonna be very long. ENJOY THE FLUFF!

Tyler is at school now.

Tyler was at school most of the time.

Sam wanted to blow up the school so that he could spend more time with Tyler.

A sigh escaped his lips as he sat on the counter chair, watching Nina make dinner.

Sam looked at the time on the clock that was hanging on a wall. Another sigh.

«It's so fucking boring here,» He whispered as he rested his forehead on the counter.

Well, ghost life was the most boring part, since he didn't need to sleep, eat or poop.

He had basically 24 hours of free time.

Sometimes, Sam would spend his day exploring the foreign town or moving objects here and there, just as an "exercise."

He even followed Kinsey as she strolled the town one time. He found out that Kinsey got sneaky free ice cream scoops because of the dark-skinned friend. Lucky.

The friend, Scot, had an accent kind of hard to understand, so Sam ignored most of the conversations they had. It was mostly homework or some kind of movie thing anyways.

The only thing Sam currently cared about was Tyler.

«I'm back,» a voice said from the front door.

Sam leapt from his feet and rushed towards the front door. He could recognize Tyler's voice from miles away.

«Hi!» Sam blurts out, floating around Tyler like a happy puppy.

But it didn't last long.

«Hey there,» Nina walked towards the door, wiping her hands with a cloth. «You're late, where were you?» She asked, resing a hand on her hip.

«Oh, uh... To Javi's,» He said quickly, trying to walk away.

«Could've at least told me» She mumbled as she walked away after an "Okay."

Sam just stood there and watched.

Did Tyler just ignore him?

Or maybe, he couldn't hear him anymore?

Did he just imagine yesterday's events?

 _Maybe I did_ , he thought as he scoffed, floating away into the living room.

«Fucking great,» He sighed, a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

Mostly sadness.

The loneliness rose up again, like an ocean in high-tide, threatening to drown him in a matter of seconds.

Sam shook his head quickly and rubbed his eyes, deciding that maybe he just had to try again.

Yeah, it happened already and he kept trying. And you know what? He was going to succeed this time too.

With confidence, he turned around and was about to run towards the entrance and up the stairs, but he didn't get to take a step before he was frozen in place.

Tyler was just... standing there. At the entrance of the living room.

He looked around and then back at the kitchen, where his mom was talking on the phone.

«...Sam?» He whispered, Sam almost missed it.

A strange pain hit his chest again.

He was completely frozen, not knowing what to do or say.

Tyler stood in silence as well, gripping tightly his backpack's strap.

After what felt like years, Tyler let out a breath he was holding in, then made a sound like a laugh. But he wasn't laughing. It sounded kinda... sad.

«Must've dreamt it,» He mumbled, turning around and walking up the stairs.

_What just happened?_

Sam was completely confused.

So, did Tyler hear him or not? Did he know? Did he care?

Sam broke free of his frozen-like status and sprinted to follow Tyler into his room.

_Should I... say something?_

Tyler was lying down the bed on his back, an arm across his eyes.

He let out a sigh and just rested there.

«T-Tyler?» Sam whispered.

Tyler sat up straight in a second and Sam flinched backwards at the sudden movement.

«Y-you okay?» Sam asked, sounding almost scared as he stuttered.

Tyler looked around the room and cleared his throat «No?» He answered, sounding more like a question.

He answered.

Sam was hopeful once more.

«Why not?» Sam asked again.

«I moved too quickly and I'm dizzy now,» Tyler chuckled.

Sam giggled. «Idiot»

«Yeah, well...» Tyler fell back down and tapped the empty spot besides him.

Sam looked at him with confusion.

Was that an invite?

Sam approached him carefully and slowly lied down besides Tyler.

The other teen shivered.

Sam, noticing the other, moved away in an instant and stood floating on one of the corners of the room.

Tyler sat up and looked in front of him.

«Sam? I-I'm sorry. It's just... cold.» He admitted with an apology.

_I know_

Sam didn't want his friend to feel uncomfortable.

Noticing the lack of response, Tyler spoke again, with a really unsure tone «Come back?»

Sam couldn't say no to that. Even if he did, his body moved by itself closer to Tyler.

He didn't know how much the temperature changed when he was around, but he did notice the other family members acting differently when he was closer to them.

Maybe that's why Tyler was always cold when he saw him.

Before he knew it, Sam was standing right in front of Tyler while the other knew right away.

«Hi,» Tyler whispered, almost a breath.

«...Hi» Sam said back, hesitant for a second.

«Are you gonna stay or run away again?»

«I'd like to stay,» Sam answered honestly. «But I don't want you to be uncomfortable.»

«Who said I was?»

«You're not?»

«I'm not.»

«...Why?»

Tyler scoffed and lied down for the third time, inviting again the other to stay besides him. Sam followed.

A small smile grew on Tyler's face when he felt his right arm get a bit colder.

«Well,» He started «With you I feel less alone. It's good to have someone to talk to, even if I can't see you.» Tyler laughed. «And... I missed you?»

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tyler wanted to spend time with him?

«Why?»

The question came out before Sam even knew he was talking.

«I don't know, man. It's been a while since I talked to you... like this.» Tyler turned his head in Sam's direction, even if he couldn't see anything besides him.

Sam looked back at Tyler and smiled, biting his lip. Was it possible to be this happy? Did he even have the right to be happy?

Sam noticed the blush on Tyler's face and stretched his arm to touch the other's cheek.

Tyler flinched and tensed up when he felt cold on his cheek, then he relaxed into it.

Sam's smile only grew as he got a bit closer to Tyler, rubbing his best friend's cheek with his fingers.

It was all just so comfortable, so genuine, so... true.

Since Tyler didn't say anything about " **this** ", Sam kept rubbing the other's cheek, slowly using his knuckles and then turning his hand around, using his palm.

And he swore he was about to die again.

Tyler closed his eyes and smiled as Sam felt him nuzzling against his hand. They were both red as tomatoes and just stayed there, enjoying every second of the other's presence. There was no need to talk. Silence was enough for them.

Tyler turned to his side and scoot a bit towards Sam, curling up a little as he felt the cold on his skin.

Sam did the same, getting on his side and moved his hand.

He didn't remove it, just... slowly slid it down Tyler's shoulder. Then his arm, then his forearm. Tyler moved it and rested his hand on the bed, right in between the two of them.

Sam was unsure at first, but after Tyler's action he was confident. He slowly moved his fingers on Tyler's wrist and teased him a little bit.

He looked up as he heard a giggle coming from Tyler.

_He's smiling. He's blushing._

Sam pursed his lips, trying his best to not say what he was actually thinking, which was a mess of compliments for Tyler.

He decided to not make his mind explode and looked back down at their hands.

Sam noticed Tyler's hand turned around and now his palm was facing the ceiling.

If this wasn't an invitation, Sam had no other idea what it was supposed to be.

And finally, their hands met. Fingertips touching, palms facing towards each other and a smile on both their faces.

Tyler did exactly what Sam was thinking and intertwined their fingers. No one said a word or moved after that.

They liked it like this. Just being together was the best for them.

Sam decided to interrupt the silence with a whisper, as he gently said «I missed you too.»

Tyler's cheeks got even redder as he smiled.

_How could you not like him?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is killing me. I'm not that good at it, I just write down stuff that happened to me or wish it did (lmao im alone).
> 
> Also, Poly Kinsey, Scot and Gabe? Anyone?


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is long.
> 
> that's what she said

t's finally Thanksgiving, and Sam was happy about that only because it meant that Tyler was home more often, and he'd get bored way less.

He'd spend every night on the roof watching the night sky when Tyler went to bed. Watching the stars was relaxing for him and it was a nice way to let time pass.

He wanted to go there with Tyler.

But maybe it was too dangerous for him, since Sam could fly and Tyler couldn't.

And there was no way in hell that Sam would let Tyler risk his life like that, even if it meant spending eternity with his best friend.

_Tyler wouldn't_ be happy _with me for that long anyways,_ Sam thought as he looked at a comet.

He bit his lip, forcing his mind to not wish for that insane thought that crossed his mind for a second.

_No way._

\- POV Switch -

«Morning» Nina greeted as Tyler stepped in the kitchen while scratching his belly.

«G'morning» He said back as he walked towards the cabinets and grabbed a bowl.

Bode said something too, but his mouth was full of cereal and milk so the mess that came out of there was incomprehensible.

«Did you sleep well?» His mother asked while sitting down the counter's chair besides Bode with a PB&J sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

«I guess» He poured the milk in his bowl that already had cereals in. «Still a bit tired» He continued, leaning with his back towards the counter, facing his mother and brother.

«Did you stay up late again?» She questioned.

He knew that was why he was tired, but there was no reason to tell her that he talks with Sam until 2 in the morning. «No mom, it's probably just the change of schedules.»

He started eating and noticed his sister wasn't there.

«Is Kinsey still sleeping?» He asked after swallowing.

His mom brought a hand in front of her mouth and, while still munching, replied. «She stayed at Scot's, she said that the shooting took long»

Bullshit, Tyler thought. She was probably just enjoying the free day with her boyfriend. Or, at least, one of them.

In the end, Scot gave in and he started dating Kinsey too.

The girl complained a lot about Scot being "too jealous" at first, but turns out he likes her way too much to even let her go with Gabe.

Tyler scoffed as he kept eating. After finishing, he put his bowl and spoon in the sink and walked back upstairs while Bode and Nina talked about school.

He walked up the stairs and back to his room, smiling.

He closed the door and immediately started looking around.

«Sam?»

«Boo» He whispered from behind Tyler and that made him jump forwards with a yelp.

«Dude!» He turned around when he heard the other laughing «It's not funny! Don't do that!» He brought a hand to his chest, trying to calm his heartbeat.

«S-sorry» Sam said while still laughing. He wasn't sorry at all. Dickhead. «It was just... s-so hard to not do that»

Tyler grunted and gave up, laughing with him.

He liked this.

He liked Sam's laugh. It was contagious and sweet, nothing like the other guys he knew.

«Alright you win» He pointed a finger towards the sound of Sam's laughter, which slowly died down. «But only this once»

«Yeah?»

Tyler flinched again as he heard the whisper come from behind his ear again.

«I swear one day you're gonna kill me and I'll haunt you forever for it!» Tyler said with a pretended aggressive tone.

«Now you're copying me? Wow, original» Sam said, feigning offense.

Tyler laughed at that, it was short and quiet.

Some time passed as they kept talking and joking around, and the time Tyler spent with Sam was the best thing in the world.

At first, he didn't like Sam. He didn't because he was forced to be his friend, but after a while he started becoming a more and more enjoyable presence in his life.

He still remembers when he skipped a few hockey practices just to be with Sam. To cheer him up a bit when his father would kick him out of the house or worse.

Tyler was happy to be the first person Sam turned to when he felt down or just wanted to spend time.

He even tried to introduce him to a few of his friends, but they all called him a freak, loser or some other horrible comment. He slowly started spending less time with those people.

The only one that mattered, and matters, is Sam.

Tyler heard his name being called from downstairs and went out the room, feeling the coldness of his room following him.

He didn't mind the cold, since he eventually became used to it.

«Yeah?» He answered at the top of the stairs and saw his mom at the bottom.

«Can you go buy some things for dinner tonight?» She asked, «Kinsey just called and said that Scot and Gabe would be joining us for dinner», then added.

«Sure. Be back in a minute» He turned around and started walking towards his room but stopped when he heard his mom talk again.

«Why don't you invite your friend too?Jackie, was it?»

Tyler sighed as he heard that name.

They actually broke up, again. Tyler didn't feel like it was working and just... gave up.

«I already asked her», he lied «She said that her grandma is back from her hometown so she can't.» His lying skills surprised him too.

Tyler heard Nina murmur a "That's too bad", then just asked him to come back down in the kitchen to grab the list.

He sighed as he entered his room and opened his closet's door.

«Shopping time~» Sam said, almost sounding happy.

«It's just groceries»

«But I never go to townnn»

«You could. Why don't you go?» Tyler asked as he grabbed a gray sweater and blue jeans.

«Too boring to go alone.» He admitted, and Tyler nodded in understanding.

Then he cleared his throat as he put his clothes down the bed.

Apparently Sam knew what Tyler was about to ask since he sighed a "Alright, be back in a bit" and felt the cold air move towards the window.

Tyler smiled and appreciated Sam's understanding.

He quickly got out of his pajama's and changed into the clean clothes, going back and forth from the bathroom since he always forgot something and was too stupid to just stay there until he was done.

Not minding too much about his hair, he just brushed his teeth and walked outside his room, then down the stairs.

He felt the entrance to be colder than the rest of the house and smiled when he felt it follow him into the kitchen.

His mom heard him get in the room and turned around from the stove. «Okay, so» She started, «You can take my car, money and list are here» She said as she tapped a piece of paper that had money underneath.

«Got it» He looked at the list and quickly skimmed through it. How could she need so much stuff?

"Be right back then» Tyler ruffled Bode's hair, who was sitting at the table while playing with his soldiers.

He got out of the house and hopped into the car, turning on the engine.

«Road trippp» Sam chimed, apparently on the passenger's seat.

Tyler chuckled «It's not **that** far. And besides, can you even sit in a car?» He asked.

«No? I have no idea. Probably not.» He answered honestly.

«Wanna try it?» Tyler grinned, not waiting for an answer as he backed the car.

It was silent. It probably didn't work.

Tyler's grin faded and he stopped the car with a sigh.

«Whaaat why did you stop!» Sam complained besides him.

_Did it work?_

Tyler turned towards the passenger's seat and heard a giggle.

He sighed again and hit his forehead lightly on the wheel. «Do you like it that much to mess with me?»

Sam giggled again.

He shook his head and started driving again, mumbling a "Dickhead", but he didn't know he was grinning.

The ride was mostly Sam talking about the city and how boring being alone is. He could relate to that. At least he did when they first moved to Matheson. In Seattle, Tyler was never alone.

Now he wasn't either.

He took a quick glance besides him and bit his lip.

Yeah. He wasn't alone.

-

«We're hereee» Sam yelled as they stepped inside the store.

Tyler pursed his lips, trying not to smile at how cute Sam sounded. It was like a little kid in a candy shop.

He took out the list from his pocket, grabbed a shopping cart and started his " journey towards adventure", as Sam called it.

Sam really did feel like a kid, trying to push stuff into the cart and Tyler always had to put the things back before someone saw him and thought he was crazy or the store was haunted by a very hungry ghost. But Tyler didn't hate that. It was cute, so he let it slide.

He quickly checked that they had everything and decided it was time to go pay. They stood in line and he tried his best to not laugh when Sam was making fun of some people or just playing around with them.

His turn finally came and he gave the money to the nice woman at the counter. He recognized her right away since she brought them the best cookies that one time they had so much food that they didn't need to go shopping for a month.

He struggled a bit while carrying the two heavy bags back to the car and Sam insisted so much on helping that he actually did lift some of the weight from one of the bags. Tyler appreciated that.

He was about to step into his car when he heard someone call him.

«Hey Tyler»

He recognized the voice. Of course he did.

He turned around and greeted the person.

«Hey Jackie. How're you doing?»

She moved her hair out of her view, tucking them behind her ear «Oh you know, same stuff» She chuckled. «What about you?»

«Good, I guess» He fidgeted. He didn't know what else to say. He knew they ended things kind of awkwardly, but she still wanted them to be friends so he had to agree to that.

And yes, he's the one that dumped her.

He slowly started to feel like it all meant nothing. Spending time with her, holding her, kissing her, it all felt like nothing. Tyler didn't want to lie and hurt her more than he already did. Jackie didn't deserve it.

«I uh... I gotta go. See you at school?» Tyler said awkwardly.

«Oh» Her smile dropped «Yeah, sure. See you at school» She seemed to notice, since she want back to smiling. A fake one.

Tyler waved and got back in the car, a sigh escaping his lips as he closed the door. He watched Jackie stand there for a second, then went back when her mother called her.

«Yikes» Sam breathed in loudly.

«Shut up» Tyler hit his head on the wheel and sighed again. «I'm a dick»

«Hey, you're not» Sam reassured.

«You know I am» He insisted.

He eventually told Sam about the whole thing. He had to get that out of his chest somehow.

Tyler felt pressure on his back and it going up and down slowly.

«You're a good person. You did what was best. If you didn't, you'd both be sad and probably not even talk at this point.» Sam tried his best at making him feel better, and he succeeded.

Tyler sat up straight and looked besides him with a side-smile. «Thank you Sam»

«You're w-welcome» He heard him stutter. Tyler bit his bottom lip and looked forward. He knew that stutter meant that Sam was flustered, and he kind of liked it.

He started the car after calming down, assuming that he rapid heartbeat was because of meeting Jackie, not because of Sam.

«Are we going back already?» Sam asked, sounding kind of sad.

Tyler smiled. «Is there somewhere you want to go?»

Sam was quiet for a bit and just stuttered a "I don't know", which made Tyler's smile grow.

«Got it» He said as he turned the car.

«Where are we going?»

«It's a secret»

-

After begging him to tell him, Sam finally gave up and just accepted not knowing where they were going, then the car stopped.

«Just in time» Tyler chuckled as he looked besides him. «Finished with your tantrum?»

«W-wh–» Sam spat out a bunch of flustered mess.

Tyler would pay any price to see Sam's face right now. He loved teasing him just as much as the other did. Maybe that was why they never stopped getting back at each other.

«Where are we anyways?» Sam asked after he calmed down.

«Nowhere» Tyler said, crossing his arms on the wheel.

«But seriously–»

«I told you» He interrupted. «I found this place when I was drunk. Funny, right?» Tyler laughed with the other teen.

«C'mon let's go» Tyler said as he got out of car, shortly followed by Sam.

It really was nowhere.

The road ended a couple miles ago and before them was only a big field of green. A few trees and bushes here and there, but nothing else.

Tyler smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air. It felt freeing to be there. He could just be "Tyler" there and think in peace.

He wasn't Tyler Locke. He was just Tyler. Nothing everyone wanted him to be or thought he was.

He took some steps into the open field, choose a spot and felt the breeze rustling the leaves in the trees around him. He sat down and felt Sam besides him.

It felt good.

«You look happy»

Tyler chuckled.

«I am.»

He fell down on his back with open arms and stared at the clouds.

He felt something kind of heavy on his forearm.

Tyler turned his head to face Sam and the other giggled. He was probably looking his way too.

«I like this.»

«Me too» Sam smiled.

\- POV Switch -

Sam was so happy.

Maybe the happiest he's ever been.

He was just laying down there, head resting on Tyler's forearm, getting lost in those green eyes.

Sometimes, it felt like Tyler could see him.

This was one of these times.

They were looking into each other's eyes. At least that's what Sam liked to think.

But it was fine. Right now, he didn't want to think about his situation. All he could think about was Tyler.

How happy he was with him, how his smile made him feel better in seconds, how his laugh filled his chest with warmth.

Sam got closer to Tyler, resting his forehead on the taller's side. Tyler must've felt it, since he shifted and lied down on his side too.

They just stayed there, Sam closed his eyes as he felt more and more relaxed. Suddenly, he felt the other feeling around with his hand behind Sam, as if looking for something.

He giggles as he grabbed Tyler's wrist and placing it on his own hip. It was warm. It was sweet. It was fullfilling. Sam loved being touched by Tyler the most.

He heard Tyler let out a relaxed sigh and Sam smiled, nuzzling against the other's chest.

«I like this» Sam whispered.

_I like you._

_..._

_Huh?_

Sam opened his eyes in shock and looked up at Tyler. He noticed that the mentioned fell asleep.

But what was that?

He trying to slowly move away from Tyler's hold but it tightened around him.

«Where're you going?»

Sam looked back up and noticed Tyler looking down at him.

«Uhm... N-nowhere» He looked down, turning red immediately.

Tyler giggled and let go of Sam's hip. «Let's go back»

The spot where the hand was resting felt weirdly empty now. He didn't want to leave yet. He wanted to stay there and enjoy his time with Tyler.

«C'mon you big baby» Tyler insisted, feeling the weight still on his arm.

Sam gripped Tyler's gray sweater and looked up at him one more time. This time, Tyler just looked down at Sam.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds before Sam let go of him and floated up to stand straight.

«S-sorry. I was uhm... distracted» Sam lied as he turned around towards the car.

«Let's go back before your mom worr–»

Sam was interrupted as something squeezed him.

Someone.

He looked down at the arms wrapped around his stomach and felt that weird pain at his chest again.

He felt it way more often lately. It didn't seem anything good.

«Ty?»

«Just... stay like this» A whisper.

Sam touched one of Tyler's hands and squeezed it.

The pain hit him again.

He was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this was mostly from Tyler's POV but I tried to squeeze in a bit of Sam POV. Lemme know what you thinkk


	6. #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapterrrr  
> I'm feeling sick lately so sorry if it took some time to post it. I'll write more when I feel better, promise!

The ride home was completely silent.

Tyler didn't know what to say and Sam didn't talk either.

They just sat there, waiting for the other to begin conversation, holding a breath for dear life and hoping the other wasn't mad or uncomfortable or whatever negative emotions they thought about.

Honestly, Tyler didn't even know if Sam was still there. The temperature outside and the one around Sam were about the same, his was only a bit colder.

Sometimes, Tyler took sneak peeks at the passenger seat, then sighed when he looked at the empty spot.

He kept thinking about what happened some minutes ago. It felt good, so why was it so weird now? He even fell asleep for a minute for how comfortable it was.

Tyler always felt relaxed around Sam. He always felt like he could be himself.

But what happened? Did he do too much? Did he... overstep some kind of boundaries Sam held up?

It was like that for the whole ride home.

Once in the mansion's driveway, Tyler turned off the car and stepped out, grabbing the bags from behind.

Tyler didn't feel anything. Not the air moving around him, Sam's noises or his voice, making some stupid joke about something they saw on the way back.

He started to panic.

_Did I do something wrong? Did I say something bad? Did he leave, again? Did something happen to him?_

The teen was suddenly pulled out of his train wreck of thoughts by a voice of a woman yelling at him from the porch.

He looked up and saw his mother with an expression he hasn't seen since the "mirror accident".

«Mom?»

«What do you mean "mom?"?! Do you know how worried I was?» She protested, running a hand through her hair.

He hadn't realized how long he was out and thought of a lie on the spot «Sorry. I... met someone from school?»

She sighed «I was about to call the police»

«Mom...» He scoffed at how silly and exaggerated that sounded.

Tyler shook his head and walked up the stairs, bags in hands. Nina insisted she'd help and almost snatched one of the bags from her son's hands but he reassured her it was fine.

Once inside, Tyler noticed Kinsey, Scot, Bode and Gabe sitting at the table, the boys each on his sister's side and Bode next to Scot, chatting. His uncle Duncan was there too, sitting besides Bode.

The conversation was mostly going between Kinsey and Gabe, since Scot was more interested with helping Bode build legos.

«No, this piece goes here!» Bode grabbed the mentioned piece and put it in the right spot, confusing Scot.

«Then what's this?» He asked as he took a piece and looked at the manual. Duncan laughed at the teen's confusion.

Bode rolled his eyes and grabbed both.

«So anyways, Eden said it was stupid! Can you believe that?» Kinsey said, annoyed. Gabe nodded at her with a confused expression.

_I've been there, buddy._

Tyler always thought it was weird to date two guys at once, but if it made Kinsey happy then he was happy as well.

«Hey Ty!» Scot greeted, followed by the others.

Tyler nodded at them and placed the bags on the table, to greet them properly with a brofist.

«Need help with that?» Kinsey asked and Nina shook her head.

«We're finished!» Bode and Scot yelled with excitement and Duncan just added a "Woo-oh!". Nina laughed, praising her son and then kicking everyone out the kitchen to start cooking.

She was the sweetest person ever, but she transformed into Satan when she got mad, so they all went with it and "evacuated the kitchen".

Tyler and Kinsey both got into their own rooms, while Bode ran outside to play with his new toy.

A sigh escape Tyler's lips.

He was still thinking about that. How could he not?

He took a deep breath. «Sam?»

His voice was insecure. Weak. Almost scared.

Silence.

He bit his lip and tried again, slightly more confident this time.

If he did something wrong, he wanted to know and fix it. He wanted to at least try to make things better for both of them. The last thing he wanted was to lose his best friend again.

But Sam didn't reply. Maybe he wasn't there, he thought.

He used every excuse he could think of to not go insane.

He decided to take a shower to clear his head. He hoped for all his fears to wash away with it too.

He stepped into the shower, into the flaming hot water, not minding it too much.

He just let the water hit his face, thinking.

He kept thinking about how happy it makes him to "see" Sam, spend time with him or just being in the same room. Tyler liked being in silence with Sam. Good silence, not the awkward one he felt today.

For some reason, he kept feeling sharp pains in his chest.

It hurt.

_It hurts so fucking much._


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration is really lacking lately :/
> 
> Also I'm not american or canadian, therefore I don't celebrate Thanksgiving. Please let me know if it's inaccurate cuz I got everything from google, blame them not me

The night was lively.

The dinner table was lovely.

Nina chose red, orange, brown and gold colored decorations for Thanksgiving, which Tyler thought were very accurate.

What didn't surprise him was the food: Mashed potatoes with gravy, sweet potatoes, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce and, of course, the turkey, that for some reason was goldish too. He wondered how she managed to do that.

Tyler sat down at the table next to Bode, trying his best to push the thoughts of Sam at the very back of his head.

«Hey bud» He greeted the olives-stealing kid, who immediately looked up like a deer caught in headlights, then relaxed when he noticed it was just his brother.

«Hey Ty» Bode stole another olive, but this time his mother noticed and scolded him, saying that he should wait for everyone to sit at the table before eating.

_Oh, right._

Tyler noticed that they were the only four people in the kitchen and stood up again to go next to his mother, who was still cooking something while talking with Duncan. 

«Do you need me to go call them?» He offered, resting one hand on the counter.

She looked at him and thought about it for a second, then let out a sigh. «Oh, yes please do»

She sounded exhausted.

He gave a quick side-smile and went back the stairs, stealing one of the olives too when he passed by the table, making Bode giggle.

Tyler knocked at the door of her sister's room and the laughter coming from it slowly quiet down.

When Scot opened the door, he noticed Gabe holding his sister by the wrists on her bed, then looked back at Scot and then at the other two.

«Did I... interrupt something?»

Scot flushed immediately and shook his head «Oh- No we were–»

«Save me Ty–!» Kinsey interrupted, trying to break free from Gabe's grasp, which just made him laugh.

«Oh you're not escaping again, young lady!»

«And there it is», Scot laughed «We were talking and Kin said she's ticklish, so we just had a bit of fun», he explained and Tyler still couldn't shake off the dirty thought that crossed his mind for a second. Ew.

«Anyways, mom said the food is ready» He reported, pointing behind him with his thumb.

Gabe let his girlfriend go, raising his hands in sign of peace, but it didn't work since she hit him on the shoulder, not lightly either.

Gabe yelled an "Ow!" and laughed again rubbing the spot, standing up before getting hit again.

«Oh no you don't!» She warned while standing up and chasing him down the stairs.

_I pray for that man_.

«Sorry about that» Scot apologized and Tyler shrugged, following him when he started going towards the kitchen.

Dinner was nice.

The food was nicer.

The people were perfect.

Well, almost.

Tyler's face saddened when he thought about his father not being there anymore. Not being able to see this. To see everyone happy all at once.

Then he got even more sad when he thought that if he was still here, maybe Sam would be a part of it too.

Tyler look at the empty chair on his left and bit his lip, wondering if that would be where Sam would sit.

Or maybe next to Rendell?

His eyes went to the empty chair next to his mother.

_She must be so lonely. Maybe it's the same loneliness I felt._

_I feel._

Tyler sighed and poked his mashed potatoes, head in the clouds.

Or in hell. Or both. He felt a light headache starting to poke him at his temple.

«–ler? Tyler!»

He suddenly looked up when he heard his name being called and noticed that everyone was looking at him.

«Is something wrong?» Nina asked, sounding worried.

«Oh, no I'm– I'm fine» He lied and forced a smile. «Just thinking about stuff» He forced the potatoes in his mouth and tried his best to join conversation to distract himself.

-

After dinner, Kinsey offered to wash the dishes and forced the two boyfriends to help her too.

Tyler decided to just go back in his room, excusing himself with the usual "I have homework" excuse, but he's definitely not going to do that.

He'd just end up scribbling on his notebook, head completely somewhere else.

He entered his room and sat down backwards on his desk's chair, facing the rest of the room.

«Sam?» He tried again.

Silence, once again.

Tyler sighed. He was tired. Tired of thinking and wondering what he did wrong.

He rested his arms on top of the chair and flopped his head on them.

«I'm sorry» He started, then paused for a long minute, then kept talking. «I– I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry Sam. I care about you and... and I'm sorry if it's weird.»

Silence.

«I miss you» A soft whisper, almost silent.

His eyes felt wet. His cheeks were cold. His head hurt.

He bit his lip for the hundredth time today and tasted something iron-y.

«Ah, shit–» He mumbled, grabbing a tissue from the desk behind him and gently poked the bleeding spot, then he felt something wet on his hand when he got it too close to his cheek.

He was crying.

He didn't even notice it.

He wiped off the tears with the same tissue and threw it in the small trash can near his door.

He stumbled and almost fell over, but managed to hold himself up as he held the wall.

No, he didn't stumble. It felt more like something crashing on his back.

He felt squeezing on his waist and almost choked on his own breath as he gasped and realized.

«Sam?»

«I-I'm sorry I d–» His sentence was broken with sobs and sniffles, holding Tyler tighter and tighter from behind.

«Y-You're killing me– Sam!»

The other realized and immediately loosened his grip, but refused to let go of Tyler.

He turned around and felt Sam wrap his arms around Tyler's neck instead, then he slammed his face onto his shoulder, still crying.

He moved his hands to comfort him, but suddenly stopped.

_What if he runs away again? But he's the one hugging me, so is it fine to do it back? Sam did it before but it still happened_

Tyler shook his head and decided to stop over thinking.

He hugged Sam.

He held him so tightly he almost thought Sam would poof out of existence.

And there they stood, in each other's arms.

Tyler desperately tried to find Sam's head with his hand and when he finally did, he stoked his hair in comfort, whispering soft words in his ear.

«Don't cry, Sam. It's fine» He kept repeating, trying his best to make the other stop. It wasn't fine, but it broke his heart more to hear those small, fragile sobs.

Sam moved his head from Tyler's shoulder and Tyler smiled at Sam.

«I-I was scared» Sam admitted. His voice was cranky and hoarse, trembling. Almost as if he's been screaming his lungs out for hours. «I was so scared»

«Scared of what?» Tyler asked, still rubbing Sam's head.

«I-I... I don't know what happened! You just ignored me all the time and I–»

He started sobbing again.

_Ignored?_

«Wait a second– Sam? I thought you were the one avoiding me?»

«What!» He yelled, almost offended «W-Why would I do that?!»

«For what happened at the park?»

Sam remained silent for a bit and put his head back on Tyler's shoulder. «Sorry for that... I– I panicked» He explained, a long sigh followed. «But I was't avoiding you. I swear! For some reason I was just... gone.»

Tyler, still confused, let him know to continue.

«I started talking to you in the car but you just ignored me so I thought... I thought you were upset so I apologized so many times, but you never forgave me» Sam sniffled. «A-And then I heard you call me and I thought you finally did, but...»

«All this time, I couldn't hear you?» Tyler whispered, feeling somehow guilty.

Guilty of making his best friend cry and desperately reach out for him to no avail.

Sam moved again to look at Tyler and mumbled «You didn't hear me? Not even once?»

Tyler shook his head and he felt Sam's grip loosen, and, scared he'd let go and disappear again, Tyler held him closer.

«I am so so sorry Sam. I don't want to see you like this because of me»

«It's... fine.» Sam whispered.

«Don't leave me again» Tyler sounded desperate. Like if Sam's disappearence would break him.

It was silent then.

They just held each other as Sam slowly calmed down his crying. It was relaxing to be like this, for both of them.

But Tyler broke it.

«C-Can we sit? My legs are kind of killing me» Tyler chuckled, letting his hands rest on Sam's hips and very gently pushing him back.

Sam let go as well and nodded, grabbing Tyler's hand as he walked them to the bed.

They both sat down at the end of the bed, side to side. Nobody moved or spoke for a moment.

«I'm sorry» Sam repeated.

Tyler turned his head to face him. «Stop saying that. You don't have to apologize.»

«But I do... it all happened because of me!»

«No it didn't.» Tyler moved his hand on the bed, trying to feel for Sam's hand and the other put his on top of Tyler's.

Tyler turned around his hand and gently squeezed Sam's. «You didn't do anything wrong. I promise»

Sam was silent and Tyler looked down at his hand, feeling another hand on top of his.

He smiled and looked back up.

Sam let out a chuckle and all of Tyler's worries just flew away in half a second. It surprised him how much Sam's little gestures mattered to him.

«I want you to stay.» Tyler confessed.

«I want to stay.»

Tyler smiled and squeezed Sam's hand again.

He imagined Sam's smile. That cute and kind of childish smile. Those beautiful eyes who made him feel better every time he looked at them. And then his lips–

His train of thought interrupted when he felt something on his shoulder.

Something heavy.

Not too much, just a little.

He carefully moved his head, lightly bumping into the thing in his shoulder.

Sam giggled. «How did you know?»

«It's hard to not find out about that big and empty head of yours»

«Hey!» Sam looked up at him with a frown Tyler couldn't see, but imagine. And just that was enough to make him smile, and eventually laugh.

Sam kept nagging at Tyler for making fun of him, but the other just kept smiling.

He was so glad to have Sam back and all to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I don't know if I want to describe Sam using the novel's character or the actor, since some things are different.
> 
> Like the eye color for example: Sam has brown eyes but the actor has light blue eyes so uuuhhhh whatdoido


	8. April Fool's Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to "escape" the main plot for a bit.

_Today is the best day._

The perfect one, Sam thought. Why? Because it's April Fools, which means pranks, jokes and fun!

Sam loved that. He loved pranks.

He flew around Tyler's room, waiting for him to wake up. Or not.

He giggled. His first victim of course was Tyler. It wasn't a big prank, but a fun one nonetheless.

Suddenly a loud ringing sound came from Tyler's bedside table: his alarm.

Sam started yelling. «Tyler! Wake up Tyler you're late!» He kept repeating, until the other teen woke up and looked at the clock besides him.

8:43

«Fuck» Tyler muttered as he stood up in a hurry, then repeated as he ran around the room trying to get ready for school.

«Why didn't you wake me up?!» Tyler yelled at Sam from the bathroom.

Sam tried to muffle his giggle with his hand. «I–I tried you wouldn't wake up!»

Tyler went back in his room and sat on the bed, pulling up two different colored socks without even noticing as he kept cursing under his breath.

He heard a knock on the door. «Yes?!» Tyler yelled, almost out of breath with all the running he's been doing.

His mother opened the door and looked at him. «Are you okay? Why're you making all this noise so early?»

Tyler looked at her dumbfounded. «"Early"?! I'm an hour and a half late!»

Nina rested her hand on the door handle. «Do– Do you have hockey practice?» She asked, bringing the other hand towards her mouth as she yawned.

The teen sighed. «No mom.» He stood up and walked towards the door. «I told you I stopped going.»

«Then where do you need to be at–» She stopped to think for a second, gesturing with her hands. «Five in the morning?» She asked.

Tyler looked at her once more with a confused expression. «Five? Isn't it almost nine?» He walked back to his bedside table and held up the clock, showing it to his mom.

«M-maybe it's set wrong, honey.» She pointed towards the window. «It's barely dawn» She stated. And she was right.

Sam kept giggling under his breath, pressing his lips together to not laugh out loud. Tyler glanced towards the sound and sighed, whispering an "of course" as he passed a hand on his hair.

«Yeah. Sorry about the noise then» Tyler said with an half smile as he went to close the door. His mother nodded and closed it for him, walking back to her own room.

Tyler fell down with his back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. Sam lost it then and started laughing.

«Shut uppppp» Tyler grunted as he removed his hands. «I hate you»

That made Sam only laugh louder, enjoying his prank's success.

Tyler grabbed his pillow and threw it towards Sam's laughter and it hit the wall with a soft thud.

«Can't believe you actually fell for it» Sam said, trying to calm down.

Tyler sit up. «Is it that fun? To make fun of me?»

Sam chuckled. «Yes.»

-

It's breakfast, at a decent time, and Sam is floating around in the kitchen, wondering what his next prank shall be.

And then it hit him, the easiest prank to pull on people: Make something that tastes good into something really bad. He started giggling again.

Tyler sighed from the kitchen table as he heard those giggles again. Sam pursed his lips again as he started his plan.

A couple of minutes pass and everything is perfect. With the help of Tyler, of course. It took some time to convince him, but in the end Sam succeeded.

Kinsey walked in the kitchen, her bed hair clearly a mess. «Mornin» She greeted, as she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk bottle. Tyler greeted back and kept eating his own breakfast.

And of course, Sam couldn't hold his mischievous smile once again. Tyler and himself watched as Kinsey poured the milk and cereal in a bowl, adding sugar.

One bite and everything was magically down the sink, full of disgusted sounds from Kinsey. «What the fuck was **that**?!» She cursed as she washed her tongue.

Sam's laughter broke free and Tyler couldn't help himself but join in, with soft chuckles and giggles.

Kinsey turned to him. «Was it you?!» She asked, glaring at him. Tyler shrugged and desperately tried to hold the laugher that was threatening to escape.

His sister grunted and threw the bowl in the sink as she stormed out of the kitchen, making Tyler laugh with Sam.

«Works every time» Sam said between his laughs.

«What did you even put there?» Tyler asked, holding his belly.

«Oh, family secrets!» He hummed with a wink.

Tyler shook his head and took a sip of his orange juice, spitting it out a second after.

Sam laughed even louder this time, receiving a few very not kid-friendly words from Tyler.

-

Sam decided to follow Tyler to school today, leaving only a note to Bode:

" _I'm always watching you, Bode_  
 _-D._"

He thought that'd be enough to keep the kid on edge for the day. He giggled at the thought.

«Hey Ty» A guy greeted in the hallway and Tyler waved back.

Sam hummed as he followed Tyler, making the other sigh and whisper a "shush" at Sam. Sam kept humming and Tyler sighed even louder. «Sometimes I really do hate you» He whispered.

Sam scoffed, knowing that Tyler never means that.

Half of the day passes by with random loud noises Sam made or splashing other kids with one of the fountains in the hallways or even throwing wet paper balls at whoever crossed his path.

He was having the time of his life. Or, death.

Sometimes in class he would write stupid and/or funny messages on the board or move around some objects to cause a little mess.

And every time, Tyler never stopped Sam. Why? Because why would he? He was having fun too. Sam could see that little smile on him every time something happened.

And finally the whole school day goes by and Sam and Tyler are on their way home. Sam makes a satisfied sigh as he looks around the city.

«Oh you know what we should do? Go to the library and move some books around!» Sam suggests.

Tyler scoffed. «You're really childish you know?»

«But it'll be funnyyy» Sam protested, moving on front of Tyler. «Come on Ty!»

Tyler sighed and shook his head, making Sam huff in disappointment. «You're no fun» He muttered.

Tyler shrugged and ignored him. He didn't care about pranks and all that stuff. Well, he did but not as much as Sam. As small and harmless as they were, it was still childish.

Sam gave up but spent the whole walk home complaining about it.

-

After dinner, Sam can proudly say that this was a succesful April Fool's day.

A few pranks here and there and he was pretty much satisfied. He giggled, thinking back at the mischievousness he spread.

Tyler sighed. «What are you plotting now?»

«Oh! Uh... Nothing» Sam stuttered

The other rolled his eyes, preparing himself mentally for his next prank.

Which didn't take long to come.

«Fuck sakes! Sam!» Tyler yelled. Sam filled his pillow cases with rocks.

He busted laughing right away and flew out of the room before on of the small rocks Tyler threw at him "hit" him.

_Today was a fun day._


	9. #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o

It's been a few days and this time Tyler definitely noticed it.

He started to see "shadows" with the corner of his eye from time to time. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Dodge was playing some kind of trick on him to make him go insane.

He had some other ideas about what it could be, but he didn't want to get his hopes table.«Sam?» He called.

«Yeah?» The other answered, coming from the bed.

Tyler turned around from his desk, abandoning his homework, and there it was again.

As he was turning, he saw a black shadow for a second sitting on his bed.

«What are you doing?» Tyler asked.

Sam hesitated for a second. «Nothing really. Why?»

«I'm bored» He half-lied. Studying is boring but he wanted to know more about the shadows he keeps seeing. Or thinks he sees.

_Maybe I'm really going insane._

He lowered his head and massaged his nose bridge as he felt a threatening headache poking at him.

«Something wrong?» Sam asked, sounding concerned.

_How cute._

Tyler bit his lip trying to not smile and nodded.

He felt Sam getting closer in a matter of seconds. «What happened?»

Tyler sighed, keeping up his game of pretend. «I don't know» He said, still holding his head down.

«Is– Is there something I can do?»

Tyler finally looked up and saw the shadow uncomfortably close to him, which startled him and flinched back, hurting his back on the table.

«Fucking Christ–» He cursed as he rubbed his own back.

«A-are you ok Ty?!» Sam was now really worried.

Tyler nodded. «Guess that's what I get for making you worry on purpose»

«You were faking it?! I was worried!» Sam admitted, sounding somewhat hurt.

Tyler looked towards the sound of his voice and apologized immediately, but Sam kept pouting and definitely not forgive him.

It never lasted long.

Sam eventually forgave Tyler, who gave Sam a big hug right away.

-POV Switch & Time Skip-

«What did you do today?» Sam asked Tyler as he was returning home from school.

As usual, Sam was floating around Tyler, keeping up with the other's pace.

«Saw a horse with wings and rode it into the horizon. It was amazing, you should've seen it» Tyler joked, flailing his arms around.

«Very funny» Sam chuckled, giving Tyler a light push from behind, making him stumble forwards, almost falling but catching his balance.

Tyler chuckled as well, turning around and walking backwards, then stuck his tongue out. «That's what you get for stupid questions»

«Excuse you! At least I was trying to make conversation!» Sam said in protest.

«You don't need to» Tyler turned back around to walk normally. «I like to be with you in silence too»

Sam's ears felt slightly hot as a blush crept up his neck. He started to notice that lately he gets embarrased more often around Tyler and he starts thinking things like "cute" or "adorable" whenever he thought of him.

He also started to think that maybe the way he thinks of Tyler is not the same as before.

Or maybe it's always been like that and he never noticed.

Tyler took the keys out of his jean's pocket and opened the door. Nobody was home.

«Guess we got the house to ourselves» Tyler dropped his backpack on the entrance and walked towards the living room.

«Not that it's that different from usual»

Tyler scoffed and plopped down on the couch. «That only counts for you» He complained.

Sam sat on the couch besides him and Tyler lied down with his head on Sam's legs.

He blushed again and gently started to play with Tyler's hair. It was fluffy and smooth.

Sam noticed Tyler close his eyes and wear that cute little smile and bit his lip.

Yeah, it was definitely different. Sam always wanted to get closer. Closer to Tyler as much as he could and he knew that the other noticed Sam getting more touch-y. Besides, Tyler never said anything against it so Sam just kept doing it.

Sam's hand kept playing with his hair while the other found Tyler's hand.

Tyler slowly opened his eyes and looked at his own hand, then back up at Sam.

Sometimes it felt like he was really looking, like if Sam was really there. Like if nothing ever happened that night.

Sam almost died again when Tyler brough the other's hand closer to his lips and gave a gentle peck.

«It feels so nice to be with you» Tyler mumbled, holding their hands tighter. He brushed his thumb on Sam's hand and smiled again.

«Ty?» Tyler looked up at Sam and he immediately forgot what he wanted to say.

Tyler's cheeks were a slight pink color, eyelids half closed and holding the prettiest smile Sam's ever seen.

Without even knowing it, Sam hunched down, lowering his head, then froze.

Tyler's other hand reached to rest on Sam's cheek.

His mind went a million places but it always ended up on Tyler. He kept staring and getting lost in those amazing blue eyes, and Tyler got closer and closer, holding himself up on his elbow, until Sam felt soft lips on his.

It was quick. It was sweet. It was totally not what Sam thought.

He never cared about first kisses. Never cared about girlfriends or even girls in general.

But this was different.

Tyler kissed him and he couldn't stop thinking about that. He wanted more. He wanted to do that again. Not because of what it was, but who it was with.

And so he got closer, stopping for a second. He felt Tyler's breath brush against his lips, a shiver ran down his whole body. Then, he closed the distance.

Sam felt Tyler smile and whatever this was supposed to be, Sam loved it. It felt intimate. It felt special and totally electrifying, like a million shock waves hit him at the same time.

Sam broke the kiss and Tyler's eyes fluttered open as he licked his own lower lip.

That made something burn inside Sam. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss Tyler again and again, but he stopped himself.

He thought about "last time". A hint of fear brushing against him. As if he pushes too far, he'd actually hurt himself more.

Tyler was back down with his head on Sam's legs with his eyes closed. He fell asleep again.

Sam let out a sigh as his head fell backwards, hands in his hair.

_What the fuck have I done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at this.


	10. #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration hit me like a train so here, so I'm throwing this mess at you. Might be confusing but bear with me on this one.

The loud ringing in his ears was awfully annoying. He moved his hand around his bedside table, feeling for the alarm he so wanted to destroy.  
  
He finally got his phone and raised his head, opening one eye to check the time.  
  
_8:35, Sunday._  
  
He dropped the phone on his pillow and buried his head in the latter as well, wondering why the fuck was his alarm going off on a Sunday.  
  
He opened his eyes, memories of his dream coming to surface.  
  
A grunt escaped his lips as he tried to bury himself deeper in the feathers-filled case. Tyler just had a dream about kissing his best friend.  
  
The blush on his neck and ears was very noticeable as he kept thinking about it.  
  
«Dammit» He growled, voice raspy from having just woken up.  
  
«Sup»  
  
Tyler jumped out of his bed, falling on the ground. «God fuckin\- SAM!» He yelled from the floor after having the life scared out of him.  
  
He heard a yell from another room. «Shut the **fuck** up!»  
  
Tyler sighed as he got up again to sit on his bed, clearing his throat and talking in a more calm tone to not bother his sister again. «Stop trying to give me a heart attack».  
  
Sam giggled. He fucking loved and hated that giggle. It drove him insane. «Can't help it».  
  
Tyler lied back down on his bed, leaving some room for Sam.  
  
«Plans for today?» Sam asked and Tyler felt him lie down next to him.  
  
«Not really» Tyler said, his voice muffled since he had his face in the pillow.  
  
Sam made a sound of acknowledgment, then Tyler felt soft fingers brush on his shoulder and shivers ran down his spine. His blush returned, very unwelcome.  
  
Sam started drawing circles on his shoulder and Tyler wanted to tell him to stop so badly, but he couldn't.  
  
Tyler decided to relax and sighed, slowly diving back to sleep.  
  
-POV Switch-  
  
Sam kept drawing circles with his finger on Tyler's shoulders, feeling his breath getting steady.  
  
He carefully moved Tyler's head to the side, so he wouldn't suffocate, and Tyler smiled at him.  
  
This time, the one to receive a heart attack was going to be Sam, not Tyler.  
  
Memories of the previous afternoon came back in a flash. Well, they actually never left.  
  
Sam spent the whole day and night thinking about it. He bit his lip as a smile crept up.  
  
He moved a flock of hair from Tyler's forehead, making the other open one of his eyes.  
  
«What are you doing?» Tyler asked, a soft and raspy voice.  
  
«Looking at you» Sam answered.  
  
«Not creepy at all» Tyler chuckled, moving his body to lie on his side. Sam chuckled as well.  
  
«C'mere» Tyler patted the spot on the bed close to himself and Sam obediently followed, letting Tyler hold him.  
  
Sam looked at Tyler, and that lustful wish to kiss him came back. He chose to ignore it, since the other did so as well.  
  
He bumped his forehead lightly on Tyler's chest, hearing his fast heartbeat. _Huh, that's weird._  
  
«Are you about to die or something?» Sam asked.  
  
«Huh? What do you mean?» Tyler asked, looking down at where he thought Sam's head was.  
  
«Your heart is beating so fast. I think it's gonna pop out and run away, be careful» He joked, looking up at Tyler.  
  
Sam noticed his blush. It was light, but he was so close he could actually count the hair on his eyelashes.  
  
«Shut up, it's your fault»  
  
Sam looked at him for a second before feeling himself blush as well.  
  
_Me? Because of the kiss or this?_  
  
«Shouldn't have scared me like that» Tyler added.  
  
The other sighed, wrapping his arms around Tyler.  
  
«What's wrong?» The slightly taller teen asked.  
  
«Nothing, just... thought about something else» Sam replied, holding Tyler tighter.  
  
«Hey, Sam,» Tyler started, trying to slightly push the other away. «You can tell me».  
  
Sam looked up at Tyler and sighed once again. «R–Remember yesterday?»  
  
Tyler thought about it for a second. «Um... I don't know, what happened?»  
  
Sam froze. _What? He forgot? Or did I imagine it?_  
  
«N–Nothing» He stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed. «Forget it» Sam added, loosening his grip.  
  
Tyler held him before he could leave. «No, tell me. You want to say something then just say it. I don't– I don't want to repeat last time again.»  
  
Sam shook his head lightly, trying to gather as much courage as he could. «W–When... You got back from school, remember?» Sam asked. He sounded insecure and he knew he was. It was scary.  
  
«Yeah, and?»  
  
Well shit, now his courage was totally gone. What was he supposed to do now? Just tell him and ruin everything? Lie? But what if Sam really imagined everything?  
  
He took a deep breath and looked away from Tyler's killing gaze. «You... kind of... kissed me?»  
  
Silence. The only sound he heard was Tyler's fast-pacing heartbeat.  
  
Tyler cleared his throat. «I– I what?»  
  
Sam pressed his forehead on Tyler's chest and nodded, unable to talk anymore.  
  
Tyler ran a hand through his hair and chuckled. «What's so funny?» Sam asked, embarrassment overflowing in his voice.  
  
«I thought it was a dream... I can't believe I–» Tyler chuckled again in disbelief.  
  
Sam pressed his forehead harder on Tyler's chest, pouting.  
  
«Ow! Okay, sorry!» Tyler pushed him back. «But how could I not think it was?»  
  
Sam remained in silence, still pouting.  
  
«I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't mean to–» He stopped himself, faking a cough. «But in– in the dream, I saw you. I... don't know how but I did?»  
  
Sam sat up straight, escaping Tyler's grasp. «Wait what do you mean "you saw me"?!»  
  
Tyler followed him and sat too, scratching the back of his neck. «I don't really know how to explain it but uh...» He stopped talking, as if to look for the right words to use. «I've been seeing... shadows? lately?»  
  
He sounded insecure and Sam was just as confused as him.  
  
_What the actual fuck is going on?_ Tyler sees "shadows"? And how is that connected to him?  
  
«Wait, you can... see me?» Sam asked, completely lost.  
  
«I don't know! Maybe? It's just sometimes I see them when I'm with you» The other explained with a shrug, as best as he could.  
  
Sam put both of his hands in his own hair and a laugh escaped his lips. «You can see me» He muttered.  
  
«W–Wait I don't know that ye–» Tyler got cut off by Sam's arms wrapping around his neck as he threw both of them down on the bed.  
  
Sam hugged Tyler tighter. He couldn't believe it. His best friend could actually see him again? After what, months? They spent so much time together without being able to do the things they did before, but maybe now things could change.  
  
«S–Sam! You're choking me–» Tyler slapped Sam on the back a couple of times before the mentioned actually let him go.  
  
«Sorry, got excited.» Sam admitted, and he really was. This was the best — second best — thing that happened to him in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading I realized that not much happened here and I think it's because I actually wanted to make a part 2 of this (my notes have a max of ~1.5k words) but it turned out to be too long, so I just turned it into a whole nother chapter.
> 
> Don't want to post 5k words all of a sudden lol.


	11. #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry I needed this.

After talking about the whole thing a bit more, Sam eventually calmed down, but he could still feel the tingles of excitement shocking him every time he thought about it.  
  
He wanted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but since he's not really able to sleep, that can't be a thing.  
  
They were outside now, just taking a walk. It's a bit cold outside since it was almost November but Tyler decided to go out anyways and, of course, Sam went with him. The sun was still out, but slowly going down.  
  
They didn't talk that much on the street (well, Sam did talk to Tyler but the other just kept quiet) since other people can't hear Sam and would think that Tyler was a psychopath talking to himself.  
  
Tyler sat on a bench in a park, surrounded by orange and yellow leaves and naked trees. The sight made him smile.  
  
Sam glanced at Tyler and smiled as well. His sight was way better.  
  
Because of the cold, Tyler's nose and cheeks were a bit red and small clouds of hot breath came out his mouth. Then there was the extreme amount of clothing his mother made him wear just looked so cozy. He wanted to hold him close and never let go.  
  
Sam sat next Tyler and the other let out a giggle.  
  
«What?» Sam asked and looked at him again.  
  
Tyler lightly shook his head. «Nothing. I'm just impressed at how used I am of having you around that I'm being able to tell that you're actually here».  
  
Sam bit his lip, trying not to smile too much at that statement. He didn't know if Tyler's blush was because of the cold or because of him.  
  
«So uh...» Tyler started, pausing for a second, trying to find the right words to say. «It's going to be Halloween soon and... Javi is holding a party at his house since his parents are out» He said, scratching his cheek with his finger.  
  
Sam made a humming sound, letting him know he was listening. «And I'm not sure if I should go or not» Tyler finished, relaxing his back on the bench.  
  
Sam thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out where Tyler was going with it. «What's stopping you?»  
  
Tyler sighed, making a big cloud. «I don't know, we're not in the best of terms since I befriended Logan and told them about–» He stopped himself. He didn't want to tell Sam about what happened with Eden.  
  
«—About what?» Sam asked.  
  
«Nothing, it's stupid.» He said quickly, changing the subject right away. «Anyways, I'd feel pretty lonely going alone. Logan is obviously not gonna be there since he actually keyed Javi's car.» Tyler admitted, looking up at the sky.  
  
Sam followed his line of sight and stared up at the small clouds as well. «... I could come with you» Sam suggested in a small voice.  
  
«What?!» Tyler's head snapped to his side to look at Sam, the shadow showing for a fracture of second.  
  
«What?» Sam repeated, in a more calm tone.  
  
Tyler took out his hands from his jacket's pockets. «Wait– You're serious?» He asked, running a hand through his hair.  
  
«Yeah...?» He half-asked, not sounding so confident anymore. «I mean, no-one is gonna see me so you won't be **completely** alone».  
  
Tyler seemed to consider that for a second, «What should I dress up as?» Then asked, while putting his hands back in his pockets. Sam looked at him weird and let out a chuckle. «What about a pretty princess?»  
  
Tyler laughed and gently hit Sam with his elbow, making the other shove him a bit rougher.  
  
«Stop– There's people» Tyler whispered as a family of 3 walked through the leaves-filled path.  
  
Sam gave him a smirk. «You look like the weird one anyway, not me» He joked, resting his head on Tyler's shoulder.  
  
«Why, thank you. You're soo kind» Tyler joked back, letting out a chuckle.  
  
Sam sneakily reached for Tyler's jacket's pockets, resting his own hand on his and gave a little squeeze.  
  
He looked up at Tyler and noticed the small smile on his face that made him smile as well. Sam felt the other's hand turn around and intertwine his fingers with Sam's, squeezing his hand back.  
  
«Well aren't you a sneaky one» Sam whispered.  
  
«You started it» Tyler said, squeezing his hand again. Sam did it back «Don't turn this into a war–»  
  
But before Sam could even say anything back, he felt his hand getting squeezed again and his best friend would always have that grin on his face. They weren't strong squeezes. It was gentle, and they didn't hurt at all.  
  
«Stop–» Sam started squeezing it again, but Tyler would always get back at him right away.  
  
They went along with this for a small while, then decided to call it a truce when Tyler's hand actually started to hurt. Sam's apologize was a gentle peck on the cheek, which Tyler greatly appreciated.  
  
On the way back, Tyler stopped by the ice cream shop Scot works at, just to say hi since they were on the way.  
  
He met his sister there with her other boyfriend, Gabe, and was basically kicked out by her. Tyler gave her a middle finger as he was going out, which she gave back with a funny face. Tyler let out a sigh once he was out, trying to ignore the muffled giggles he heard besides him.  
  
Once they were back home, Tyler noticed Bode playing at the bottom of the staircase.  
  
«Hey bud» He greeted, getting closer to him.  
  
«Hi» Bode said back, not looking at him, apparently too focused on playing with his soldiers.  
  
«What are you playing?»  
  
Bode sighed «You wouldn't understand»  
  
Tyler scoffed, sitting on one of the stairs, Sam following. «Hey um... If you were to go to a Halloween party, what would you wear?» He asked. Sam looked at him weird for a second, not sure he was really asking his six-year-old brother that.  
  
Bode didn't say anything, he just grabbed one of his soldiers and showed it to him, making a face that had "obviously" written all over it.  
  
Tyler chuckled and tried to grab it from him, but it was quickly snatched away. Then Bode grabbed his other toys and walked away from him.  
  
«Well that went well» Tyler joked, getting lightly pushed by Sam from the side. «What?» He whispered.  
  
Sam sighed and got up, flying up the stairs. Tyler got up as well with a quiet laugh and ran upstairs to his room, trying to catch up to his best friend.

«What **was** that?» Sam asked once they were both in Tyler's room.  
  
«What was what?» Tyler said back, opening his closet.  
  
«That!» Sam pointed at the door, and he knew Tyler knew what he was talking about.  
  
Tyler laughed lightly while moving come clothes around. «Just gathering ideas».  
  
«And you seriously didn't think "gather" **my** idea?!» Sam gasped, feigning hurt.  
  
«Of course not, I'm just looking for my tutu» Tyler joked, throwing some clothes behind his back.  
  
Sam dodged a few of them but a shirt hit him in the face eventually. «Wow, ok. Your aim is shit.»  
  
Tyler looked over his shoulder and started laughing when he saw one of his shirts just flying in the air, folded over Sam's head.  
  
«Not funny!» Sam declared, grabbing the shirt and throwing it back at him. He missed. «Well, yours is clearly better than mine» Tyler said, as he turned back to his closet.  
  
«But seriously, what are you doing?» Sam asked, sitting down the edge of the bed.  
  
«Looking for camo clothing. I have no idea if I have some–» Tyler stopped. «Wait where is my blue botton up?» He looked back at the mess on his floor and the almost-empty closet.

«Uh...» Sam looked down at himself and then up at Tyler. «I kind of have it?» He declared, receiving a confused look by Tyler.  
  
«I– I took it when I came here that time... Sorry» Sam explained, looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.  
  
Tyler got closer to him. «No– No hey, it's fine.» He said, trying to find Sam.  
  
The other gently offered his hand towards Tyler's and as soon as the other felt it, he grabbed Sam's. «It would be nice if we could both dress up though» Tyler said.  
  
«Yeah, and show off to whom? The other ghosts who live in Javi's house?» Tyler laughed and let go of Sam's hand. «Stupid, you know what I mean»  
  
Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. Tyler bent down to grab his clothes from the floor and put them back in his closet in a messy way.  
  
«I could be a ghost pirate» Sam muttered with a slight pirate accent, complete with the "arr" sound, making Tyler snort. «Yeah you show those other ghosts who is the ruler of the seven seas».  
  
Sam chuckled and moved a bit from the spot he was sitting on when Tyler sat next to him after "tidying up" in his own way.  
  
«Turns out I have... nothing.» He said with a sigh. «Dammit, not even an eye patch?» Sam joked, receiving a shove from Tyler. «I'm serious!»  
  
«Shopping time?» Sam asked, a bit excited. Tyler sighed in defeat, but before Sam could jump up in excitement, he added: «Not now! It's getting late. We'll go tomorrow». But that didn't stop Sam at all.  
  
-  
  
At dinner, Tyler told his mom about his plans for Halloween and asked for some money for his costume, which he received.  
  
Now he was lying down on his bed, arms stretched out all the way.  
  
«What are you thinking about?» Sam asked from the side of the bed.  
  
«Nothing» Tyler said, while still looking up at the ceiling. He scooted on the opposite side of where Sam was and tapped the spot besides him. Sam obediently followed and lied down next to him.  
  
His head rested on Tyler's forearm, and the other didn't seem to mind at all. «Are you sure? About going, I mean» Tyler asked.  
  
«Yeah, I'll just get bored around a bunch of drunk teenagers, nothing unusual» Sam answered, turning on his side to face Tyler.  
  
Tyler let out a breath-y laugh and looked at his side, noticing the shadow looking at him for a second. He brought his free hand to the head of that shadow, gently ruffling Sam's hair. «Thanks».  
  
Sam smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing to the touch, who slowly faded. He opened them again to Tyler staring back at him with rosy cheeks.  
  
They were both on their sides, just getting lost in each other's eyes, gazes shyly running away from each other only to be reunited again.  
  
Tyler softly bit his lip and turned again to rest on his back. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and scoot a bit closer to Tyler, that made the mentioned let out a quiet laugh.  
  
«What?» Sam asked, pouting.  
  
The other turned his head. «Nothing, you're acting cute again» He answered.  
  
_" Again"?!_  
  
Sam became an embarrassed mess after the compliment and covered his face with his hands, letting out an even more embarrassed sound, making Tyler giggle.  
  
«And again» Tyler added.  
  
«Stop!»  
  
«...Again»  
  
«Stoop!!» Sam insisted, putting one hand on Tyler's mouth. He saw his cheeks rise as he smiled, and he felt soft lips touching his palm. Sam quickly removed it, as if he just burned himself.  
  
Tyler let out a chuckle. «I'll stop when **you** stop acting cute». Even more embarrassed sounds came out of Sam's mouth and Tyler laughed at that, turning to his side and hugging Sam. «Alright, I'll stop teasing you... for now» He added, receiving a light punch behind his back from Sam.  
  
«You're so meannn» Sam cried out, looking up at Tyler who was still laughing.  
  
«Sorry, sorry. I'm done now» He admitted as he let go of Sam. But Sam didn't. Sam kept hugging Tyler and gave him a gentle squeeze.  
  
«You're so needy today» Tyler chuckled as he hugged Sam again, planting a kiss on his head after almost bumping his chin on it.  
  
«Yeah, so what about it?» Sam asked, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
«Never said there's something wrong with that» He answered honestly, feeling the other shift a bit. Sam looked up at Tyler and slowly let go of him just to rest his hands on his chest.  
  
Tyler looked back at the shadow between his arms and flinched for a second, but kept looking as it quickly disappeared.  
  
«Sam?»  
  
«Y–Yes?!» His voice cracked. Tyler giggled as Sam cleared his throat and repeated the word again.  
  
«Can I–... Can I kiss you?»  
  
Silence.  
  
«Sam?» Tyler called, starting to get slightly worried.  
  
More silence.  
  
«S–Sam it's not–» Tyler got interrupted as he heard more weird noises come from Sam.  
  
Oh, thank God.  
  
Tyler let out a shaky breath. «Don't do that. I was worried for a second».  
  
«You don't do that!» Sam almost yelled, his voice cracking once again, then mumble something under his breath.  
  
«Sorry» Tyler apologized with a sad smile, letting go of Sam.  
  
But before he could actually take his hands off him, Tyler felt something attack his lips. Sam's lips. He gently welcomed the touch, wrapping his arms once again around Sam's waist.  
  
Sam's arm, instead, found his way behind Tyler's neck while the other hand rested on the taller's cheek, gently pressing. Tyler smiled in the kiss, a happy one this time.  
  
They both broke that sweet touch that was holding both of them on a cotton candy cloud. «I'll take that as a yes» Tyler whispered, making Sam giggle quietly.  
  
Then Tyler connected their lips once more and Sam's arm joined the other behind Tyler's neck, keeping him as close as he could. Tyler did the same, holding Sam by the hips.  
  
They broke it once again. «It feels amazing» Tyler whispered on Sam's lips, gently brushing on them as he spoke.  
  
Sam licked his own lip, catching it with his teeth. He couldn't focus on anything but Tyler: his lips, his words, his eyes, his touch, everything.  
  
He loved everything about Tyler.  
  
He loved Tyler.  
  
He loved Tyler?  
  
_Oh my God, I love Tyler._

  
_I'm in love with Tyler fucking Locke._  
  
«Sam?» Tyler's voice brought him back to reality and everything felt 100 times more awkward after the sudden realization. «Are you okay? You know you can stop whenever you want–»  
  
«No» Sam interrupted him. «I don't want to».  
  
Tyler smiled. «Good» He whispered, connecting their lips once again.

This time Sam felt it way more. He felt the butterflies in his stomach go rampage, Tyler's hands felt like fire on his clothed skin and the touch on his lips felt like a thousand needles, but it was a pain he was willing to feel. Anything for this.  
  
Sam felt something wet poke at his lower lip, and he slowly granted permission. It didn't take long for Tyler to abuse of his opportunity and explore Sam's mouth with his tongue, meeting his a couple of times.  
  
Sam immediately submitted to the other's touch, letting Tyler do whatever he wanted. He sometimes felt the other bite at his lower lip and lightly tug at his, making Sam quietly giggle. He's enjoying this. He loves it.  
  
They broke it for a second to catch their breath (Well, only Tyler had to) before attacking each other's mouths again.  
  
Tyler slowly moved up Sam's body, holding himself up on his knees and elbows. He lightly opened his eyes and saw the shadow right below him and closed his eyes once again, trying to imagine what a cute mess Sam would be if he could actually see him.  
  
And he would probably be right. Sam was a mess. His hair was all over the place, his eyes watery and his body a boiling hot temperature, and all because of Tyler.  
  
They couldn't stop. They didn't want to. But they had to.  
  
Sam lightly pushed Tyler away, not really wanting to. The other understood right away and let go of Sam, immediately missing the other's touch.  
  
«Something wrong?» Tyler whispered, his voice raspy and out of breath.  
  
«We can't–» Sam cleared his throat, noticing that is voice was all over the place. «We can't keep going».  
  
«Why not?» Tyler asked.  
  
«I don't want to... not like this» He said quietly. Tyler understood right away what that meant. «You're right. I'm– sorry. I got carried away» Tyler said, giving soft pats on Sam's head.  
  
He swiftly got off the other and lied down besides Sam, finally being able to breathe at a normal pace.  
  
After a couple of minutes of silence, Tyler spoke again. «That was wild» Sam laughed at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bode's age actually surprised me. I thought he was 9 or something wtf.


	12. #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post an Easter special but I didn't write one on time... Sorry!

Sam and Tyler went out today, as promised the day before. Tyler needed new clothes for the party since everyone **had** to dress up.  
  
He went with the soldier option, as suggested by Bode and slightly modified by Sam.  
  
«Remember the face paint!» Sam reminded Tyler as they were walking on the sidewalk. Tyler was already carrying a bag that contained the clothes he was going to wear. «And water gun» Tyler mumbled, mocking Sam and receiving a light shove from the other.  
  
«Take this seriously!» He complained. It's been a while since he was excited about something like this. Everyone called him names at his school, so he was never invited anywhere. No parties, no Halloween costumes, no friends, nothing.  
  
The only "Halloween" thing he did was sneak out with his little sister one time when their father was drunk, but he was beat up pretty badly when they got back and got found out. The candy was stolen as well, so his sister didn't get anything in return. She was able to only eat one as they were coming back from their little escape.  
  
A sad smile grew on his face, thinking back at those times. He chewed on his lip, trying to shake the sad memories away.  
  
«What else did we need?» Sam asked, focusing on something else. Tyler sighed and kept walking without saying anything.  
  
Sam grunted and just followed silently, sometimes getting distracted by something that caught his eyes and almost losing sight of Tyler.  
  
-  
  
«I'm tireeed» Tyler complained as he dropped the bags on the floor of his front door. «We're back!» Sam declared, ignoring Tyler.  
  
«What did you get?» Bode ran towards him, looking at the bags curiously with his soldier in hand.  
  
Tyler grinned and showed off his camo t-shirt to his brother with a "Ta-da!". Bode looked at him and then back at the shirt, then down at his soldier. «Yup, I'm dressing up as your little soldier» Tyler admitted, putting the shirt back in the bag without bothering to fold it.  
  
«Oh and also» Tyler reached for the smaller bag on the ground and opened it, taking out one big lollipop. «I got this for you» He said, as he offered it to his brother.  
  
Sparkles shone in Bode's eyes as he grabbed the lollipop, quickly opening it and running away with a «Thank you!!»  
  
«Don't run with that in your–» Tyler got cut by the slam of the front door closing, after Bode ran past him to go outside. He rolled his eyes and picked up the bags again, running into his mother on the staircase, who was holding a basket of dirty clothes.  
  
«I'm back» He greeted her, then reached inside his pocket. Tyler took out some money and offered them to his mother.  
  
«Leftover money» He explained, but his mother just shook her head. «You can keep it» She said, continuing to walk down the stairs.  
  
Tyler looked back at her, then shrugged and put the money back in his pocket, going back up the stairs.  
  
«I declare not moving for the next 2 days» Tyler said as he lied down the bed, his head hanging off his bed. Sam giggled and started tickling Tyler's belly.  
  
Tyler sprung up with a yelp. «Don't» He warned.  
  
Sam smirked. «Or what?» He challenged.  
  
«Sam– No!»  
  
Sam chuckled mischievously. «I swear to God–» Tyler started, but got attacked from behind, receiving little pinches on his sides.  
  
Tyler started laughing, putting some kind of threats between laughs. Sam quickly joined him and their laughs echoed in the room.  
  
Tyler finally escaped and ran towards a corner of his room, pointing a finger towards the rest of the room. «I hate you so fucking mu–» Tyler got cut off by a knocking on his door.  
  
«Y–Yes?»  
  
«Tyler? Are you talking to someone?» Nina asked from the other side of the door.  
  
Sam put a hand on his mouth to try to not laugh anymore. «Ah, yes– I'm– I'm on the phone» He quickly lied, cursing Sam in his head.  
  
«Oh alright, but try to keep it down, okay?» She asked, then Tyler heard footsteps walking away.  
  
He let out an exasperated sigh and Sam bust out laughing again.  
  
«You're the worst» Tyler said and Sam kept laughing.  
  
«I hate you. Stop» He continued, walking away from the corner.  
  
«No you don't» Sam shot back, trying to calm down the laugh.  
  
«Yeah I don't» Tyler sat down on the bed. «But you're still the worst» Sam giggled. «I know».  
  
Sam got behind Tyler and covered his with a blanket that was folded on his bed. «I'm sorry?» He said, hugging Tyler from behind.  
  
Tyler sighed, trying not to smile.  
  
«Fine, whatever.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, I know, but I think the nexts ones are gonna be reeeally long so...


	13. #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while I was half asleep. When I woke up the next day I had no idea wtf I wrote and had to butcher almost half the chapter...

Halloween party, aka Drunk Teens in a Building.  
  
And there wasn't a more suitable name for that. As soon as Tyler entered the house, the smell of alcohol invaded his nostrils. The loud banging of the music also didn't fail to overwhelm him. He could hear it even from outside the house.  
  
He looked around, or at least he tried to since the lights where purple and dim. He noticed that most people were dressed up for the event.  
  
Some sexy cats, sexy witches, who already lost their tops, and a bunch of... sexy somethings. Tyler stared at a guy with ripped clothes and red liquid on his face, he either got someone mad or that was on purpose.  
  
Tyler got pulled back by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around, greeted by a zombie holding a red cup. «Hey man! Glad you could make it» Said the zombie.  
  
Tyler shrugged. «Thanks for inviting me Javi, love the costume!» And there it is, the usual game of pretend he plays around his "friends".  
  
Javi took a sip of his drink, grabbing another one with his free hand and giving it to Tyler. «Drink up» He offered, raising his eyebrow. Tyler gave him a side smile and took the cup, hitting Javi's as a toast and then drinking up.  
  
Tyler had no idea what there was in the drink or whose it was, but he definitely felt it burning at the back of his throat.  
  
Javi took another sip and slapped Tyler on the arm, then walked away to greet someone else.  
  
Tyler put the half-empty cup on a table and went towards the kitchen, where two guys were playing beer pong.  
  
«Hey Tyler! Wanna join?» Said one of them. He had a blonde girl on his side, and she was clearly way too drunk to even stand up by herself, since she was clinging to the teen for dear life. Tyler shook his head. «Don't want to take the win away from you» The guys laughed and the girl-less dude threw the ball, landing in one of the cups.  
  
Tyler walked over the kitchen counter and reached for the vodka bottle, mixing some random drinks in a cup. He felt a light tug on his sleeve and turned around, but nobody was there.  
  
«Shut up, Sam» He whispered as he brought the cup up to his lips, taking a sip of the strong mixture, the liquid burning all the way down to his stomach.  
  
Back in the living room, people were all over each other. Literally.  
  
A couple of them making out on the couch, on the floor, slammed against the wall, wherever they could, they did. He was actually surprised that nobody was having sex on the coffee table, but it was at the mercy of a couple of girls dancing.  
  
Tyler decided to join the mass and dance. He was there, so he might as well try to have fun. He threw somewhere the now empty red cup, dancing his way into the crowd.  
  
«Tyler?» Said a voice behind him. He turned around, greeted by a girl with cat ears, a black dot on her nose and whiskers. «Hi» He said loudly over the music.  
  
«Didn't expect you to be here» She said back, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
Tyler had no clue who this girl was and why or how she knew him, but sure, she was pretty, Tyler thought.  
  
He put his hands on her bare hips and danced with her. The top she had was very short, showing a lot of cleavage, and the rim of her panties was clearly visible, probably intentional. «My eyes are up here» She said with a giggle, lifting his chin with her index finger. «But I could show you more» She added, leaning in closer.  
  
Tyler smiled and followed, almost placing his lips on hers when an elbow hit his back. He turned around and yelled at the guy behind him. «Hey let it go man» The guy said. Looking at him twice, he was really buff and strong-looking. He's probably able to break Tyler's nose with a single punch.  
  
Tyler apologized and turned back around, the girl looking at him with a displeased look. «I had to get the fucking loser» She complained and rolled her eyes, scoffing as she walked away to a group of other girls who were looking towards their direction. And they were also laughing.  
  
Tyler sighed and kept dancing a bit more, getting bored shortly after. He decided he needed some fresh air after the many drinks he had while dancing.  
  
He stepped outside from the backdoor and, of course, the horny teens invaded the backyard as well, some of them jumping in the pool fully dressed, others completely naked. Tyler sighed and looked up, noticing the empty balcony.  
  
_That would probably be more quiet._  
  
He stepped back inside, walking past the many drunk teens and up the stairs. He suddenly grabbed the stair's railing and looked back. «Eden?» He called.  
  
The girl raised her hand and gave a middle finger while keeping her mouth on the guy she was making out with.  
  
_Too busy, I guess._  
  
Tyler kept walking up the stairs, looking for the bedroom that lead to balcony.  
  
Thankfully, nobody was having sex in that room. He sighed and opened the window door, stepping outside.  
  
Cold air hit his burning red face. It felt good. He took a deep breath and gripped the railing, then turned around and rested his elbows on it, looking up at the sky.  
  
«Having fun?» A voice asked from besides him. He turned his head to see who it was, but nobody was there. Tyler looked back up.  
  
«Not at all» He admitted, a deep sigh escaping his lips. «I thought you were» The voice said again, Tyler laughed at that.  
  
«What makes you think that, Sam?»  
  
Sam laughed as well. «Well you almost made out with that girl, didn't you?»  
  
«Almost» Tyler repeated. And then there was silence.

«Sorry» Tyler said in a quiet voice. «For what?» Sam asked.

  
He didn't exactly know either. He was kind of hoping Sam would just understand. «I don't know, you sound upset» Tyler finally decided, and it was true. Sam sounded kind of... troubled, not really upset.  
  
Tyler turned his head towards Sam's voice, and he saw the shadow hunched over the railing, with his arms on the cold metal. For a second it looked sad, melancholic.  
  
He turned his gaze right away, feeling as if he'd get pulled in that melancholy if he stared any longer.  
  
Sam gave a quiet snort. «I'm not upset.»  
  
«You are.»  
  
«Am not.»  
  
«Sam.» Tyler stepped away from the railing and turned around. The shadow was still there, but this time it was looking at him.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine. It was... scary. But at the same time, it looked so sad. Tyler wanted to reach out and ask what was wrong, why he was like this and what he could do to prevent it from happening anymore.  
  
But he couldn't talk. He was frozen in place and the words wouldn't come out.  
  
The shadow looked up at the night sky again. «You're missing the party» Sam said, the sadness in his voice stabbing Tyler with each word, like a river overflowing and hitting him in the chest over and over.  
  
«I didn't even want to come» Tyler finally said, ripping his gaze from the shadow and holding firmly on the railing, looking down.  
  
People were still drinking, dancing and having fun. Nobody cared if he was there with them or not. «I came only because you said you'd be here too.» He added, focusing his gaze on a group of people in the pool.  
  
Suddenly, the door of the bedroom burst open and two girls came in, giggling. From the bedroom, Tyler was almost not visible, so they had no idea anybody was there.  
  
Tyler turned his head to look at them and immediately taking his eyes off when he noticed that they were both laying down the bed and one of them was shirtless.  
  
«Fucking great» He whispered as he walked towards the furthest part of the balcony from the door. He did not want to hear two girls have sex.  
  
Sam started laughing. «We're probably gonna stay here for a while.» He joked.  
  
Tyler sat down with his knees raised and towards his chest, burying his head in them. «Please shut up» He begged, keeping his voice down. If they found him now, he would definitely pass out as a creep, pervert and a bunch of other names.  
  
Tyler felt Sam sit besides him and he sighed. «At least you're here» He commented.  
  
«What would you do without me?» Tyler smiled. _Absolutely nothing._  
  
-  
  
Tyler almost fell asleep and his ass definitely did too. He's been sitting there for almost 2 hours, and he was about to jump out in the pool. At this point, even landing on the hard tiled floor was fine too.  
  
«They're done» Sam announced, helping Tyler stand up, but he almost fell right back down if it wasn't for Sam.  
  
He yanked Tyler towards himself before he could hit the metal railing behind him, wrapping his other arm around Tyler's waist. «Woah there, don't want you falling down the balcony» Sam joked.  
  
Tyler's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour, both because of his almost-death experience, being almost discovered by the two girls in the room and being this close to Sam.  
  
Sam slowly let him go. «You okay?» He asked quietly, taking a step back but still holding one of Tyler's hands.  
  
His touch was hot, sending him shock waves all over his body. It was weird, because Sam always felt colder than him or everything around them.  
  
«Ty?» Sam called out.  
  
Tyler got startled for a second and let go of Sam's hand. «Ye–Yeah I'm fine. I got dizzy for standing up so quickly» He whispered, a quiet snort coming out.  
  
«Let's get out of here» Sam said, opening the window door, shortly followed by Tyler, tip toeing his way towards the door of the room.  
  
The girls were fast asleep, completely naked and holding each other close, cuddling in their sleep. Tyler ripped his gaze away from them, reaching for the door handle and slowly opening the door, but also going as fast as he could.  
  
A big sigh escaped his lips. He felt like a thief escaping from jewelry store after stealing their most expensive jewels.  
  
Sam chuckled and Tyler rolled his eyes, walking back downstairs.  
  
Everyone was somehow even drunker than before, but this time fewer people were dancing. A lot of them were passed out against walls, on the ground or on each other.  
  
«Yo! Tyler!» A guy yelled from across the room over the still loud speakers. «Where ya been man?!» He said, slurring his words. «Oh, you know...» Tyler shrugged with a smirk and the guy laughed. «Fuck yeah man!» He slapped Tyler on his arm, then put the other over his shoulders, pushing the blonde teen towards the center of the room.  
  
A group of also very drunk teens greeted them, never stopping their dance. «Boys, meet Tyler. Tyler, my mates.» The guy besides him says, slapping him on the chest a few times.  
  
_What is wrong with people and hitting me–_  
  
The other guys nodded at him in acknowledgment, each one of them saying their own names.  
  
After a few of failed attempts to escape, and way too many drinks, Tyler finally succeeded. He stumbled his way towards the kitchen, asking around for Javi.  
  
He was nowhere to be found. Tyler sighed and decided to leave without telling anybody. They didn't care anyways.  
  
He made it towards the front door without falling, his headache making him want to forget ever coming here. And it would probably be way worse the morning after.  
  
«Fuuuck» Tyler mumbled when he finally got outside the house and was walking towards the sidewalks. «I forgot that Kinsey brought me here...» He added, running a hand through his gel-filled hair.  
  
«Walking home could also be an option» Sam suggested out of nowhere.  
  
«You fucking kidding me?! It'd take me aaages to get back home. What time even is it?» Tyler asked himself, feeling around his pockets for his phone. After finally finding it, he unlocked it.  
  
«D'you think Kinsey would come pick me up at 3:30?» He asked Sam, receiving a laugh from the other. «No way. You know her».  
  
Tyler sighed. «Walking is it, then».  
  
And so they did. Sam wrapped Tyler's arm around his shoulders when he saw that the other was barely holding himself up because of the alcohol and sleepiness.  
  
A few nonsense conversations went back and forth between the two as they made their way home. Tyler was starting to sober up because of the talking, walking and cold air, but he didn't say anything to Sam. He liked to be carried and be cared for by Sam.  
  
He thought about catching a cold on purpose just to see what Sam would do. The thought made Tyler giggle.  
  
«What are you giggling about over there?» Sam asked, the smile could be heard in his voice.  
  
«You» Tyler answered while still giggling.  
  
«Me? Why me?»  
  
«Smtimes you act like a mom» Tyler joked, slurring his words.  
  
«What?!» Sam yelled «No I don't!» He defended himself, pinching the back of Tyler's hand.  
  
«Ow! Sorry, sorry!» The other complained.

-  
  
Tyler opened the door of his house, but tripped and fell when he stepped foot in the familiar mansion. «Help me...» He whispered to Sam, flailing one arm around for him to catch.  
  
«Calm down soldier, you almost smacked me in the face with that» Sam replied, still wrapping the arm around his own shoulders and going up the steps with Sam, holding tightly on the railing of the stairs as well.  
  
Tyler kept thinking about the weird nickname the whole way up.  
  
Tyler opened the door of his room so strongly that it bounced back and almost hit him in the face. «Whoops» He said quietly, opening it once again in a more gentle way.  
  
Not caring about anything but sleeping, Tyler got out of his camo jacket and threw it on the floor, followed by his t-shirt, and fell face-first into the bed.  
  
He lazily kicked the brown boots off, managing to get one stuck. «Saaam,» Tyler moaned out with a very tired tone. «Help me» He added, raising his leg that still had the boot on.  
  
The other chuckled and helped the other. «T'nkyou» He said, pushing himself up and crawling towards the pillows and laying down again. «At least get down the sheets» Sam muttered, grabbing a blue blanket and putting it on Tyler's bare back.  
  
He suddenly got yanked down by Tyler who held his wrist tightly. Tyler opened his eyes, looked at Sam and smiled at the shadow who was lying down right next to him.  
  
«Goodnight» He mumbled, drifting to sleep in a matter of seconds. The last thing he heard was the sweet and gentle "Good night, Tyler" that Sam whispered into his ear.


	14. #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for what you're about to read–

Tyler woke up with the worst hangover.  
  
His throat was dry, his back ached from sleeping in a weird position, and he was fucking freezing for sleeping shirtless.  
  
And of course the headache couldn't not show up.  
  
He covered his eyes with his hands, sheltering from the blinding light that came in through the window.  
  
Tyler weakly stumbled out of bed, lazily throwing on a shirt and walking out the room, headed to the kitchen. He definitely needed some headache medicine and a big glass of water.  
  
At the top of the stairs, Tyler tripped and almost fell down the stairs but a force pulled him back. «Thanks Sa–»  
  
«What the fuck is wrong with you?»  
  
Tyler spun round and saw Kinsey holding his wrist for dear life. «Do you have a death wish or something?!» She scolded, gripping his wrist tighter.  
  
«You're gonna snap it» Tyler made her notice, glancing down to his hand. She quickly let go and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. «Just be careful» Kinsey said as she walked down the stairs, Tyler following her short after.  
  
In the kitchen, an even more blinding light got to him. «Fucking Christ, can we not have the lights on this early?» He mumbled with his eyes half closed and turned off the switch, noticing his mother with her arms folded in front of the counter. _Shit._  
  
«Tyler Locke apologize right now» Nina demanded, stabbing him with her glare.  
  
«Sorry mom» He sighed out. «Do we have some aspirin or something? My headache's killing me» Tyler asked, grabbing a glass of water and gulping it down in a second.  
  
«The bathroom upstairs» His mother said, going back to whatever she was doing. Tyler immediately went back up, looking for that sweet pain relief.  
  
«Mom, they're not here!» Tyler yelled after searching some cabinets. «Just check again» She yelled back, which made her son sigh. _When you need something you never find it._  
  
After more checking, the painkillers were nowhere to be found and Tyler's headache only painfully grew. He walked back down in the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. «There's none. Got anything else?» He asked, rubbing his forehead with his hand.  
  
Nina thought about it, but shook her head. «I'll go out later and buy some.» Tyler quickly thanked her and walked back upstairs to his room, stealing a bottle of orange juice from the table.  
  
Tyler sighed once again as he sat on his bed and drank directly from the bottle. «Sam?»  
  
Silence.  
  
«Awesome» Tyler said, not sounding happy about it at all. He forgot almost everything about what happened the night prior, he has no idea how he got back and the only thing he remembers is getting in, meeting Javi and drinking **a lo** **t**.  
  
-POV Switch-  
  
Sam looked up at the night sky as he lied down on the roof, and the sky slowly became a light shade of blue as time passed. Even if it was already morning, Sam kept looking up at the clouds, his mind a million places.  
  
He sighed, ripping his gaze away from the sky and looking at the trees that surrounded the house.  
  
He had no idea what to do or what to say.  
  
Sam thought about it again, and he wanted to hit his head somewhere so badly. He wanted to forget seeing that. To forget seeing Tyler dancing so close to someone. Seeing Tyler almost kiss someone. It drove him insane.  
  
The scene kept replaying inside his head, and he hated it more and more with each time. Sam had no right to feel that way. It was probably better if Tyler ended up with someone else other than himself.  
  
 _Other than this stupid excuse of a person._  
  
Sam gritted his teeth, quickly standing up and flying away, trying to run away from his own thoughts.  
  
He was being selfish. He was being an asshole to Tyler. Tyler doesn't deserve this. He deserves way more than this.  
  
The only thing Sam wished for was Tyler's happiness, and Sam kept thinking about how he wasn't that happiness, and he was never going to be.  
  
 _I'm dead. I'm a fucking ghost. How could he ever be happy with it?_  
  
A tear fell off his eye, then another and another more. He wanted to be special so much for so long, but this time the last thing he wanted was being special for Tyler. Sam's thoughts were highly focused on him instead of everything else.  
  
Tyler's happiness is the only thing that matters.

  
-  
  
Sam took a big breath as he stood outside Tyler's window, getting ready mentally to face him.  
  
Then he finally took a step in, peeking in through the glass of the closed window, looking at Tyler laying on his bed on his back, focused on his phone.  
  
«Tyler?» He said in a low voice. Sam sounded insecure, scared, almost regretful.  
  
But Tyler's eyes gleamed with joy as he heard that small whisper. «Sam? That you?» He said as he put down his phone and looked around the room.  
  
«H–Heeeyy...» Sam cleared his throat and floated in the middle of the room, right at the end of the bed. «Where have you been?» Tyler asked, sitting up and crossing his legs on the bed.  
  
Sam scratched the back of his head. «Just... thinking» He said, taking a step back. «Not gonna lie, I felt kind of lonely»  
  
Sam's chest ached for a second, then Tyler added «With you around it feels like... having a roommate, and when they're gone you just feel this empty spot in the room, you know?»  
  
 _Oh, like that._  
  
«Not really» Sam said honestly, a bit hesitant. He always had a lone cell in prison, and he wouldn't have missed those motherfuckers even if they gave him gold.  
  
Tyler chewed on his lip, trying to find the right words. «You know–» They both said at the same time. Sam blushed a little. «You go first» Sam offered.  
  
Tyler nodded and scratched his cheek with his finger. «I have no idea how I got back...» He said, then added «Yesterday, I mean».

Well doesn't that complicate things a bit? Sam wanted to talk about the party, but if Tyler doesn't remember anything, then...  
  
«How much do you remember?» Sam asked.  
  
Tyler thought about it very deeply, considering the weird face he was making. «I remember Kinsey dropping me off and talking with Javi...»  
  
«Then?» Sam said, since Tyler stopped talking. «Then... that's it».  
  
 _That's it?_  
  
«So, basically nothing» Sam sighed deeply. He didn't **have to** talk about it anymore, but why did he bother him so much that Tyler doesn't remember?  
  
Tyler looked down at his legs. «Sorry» He said quietly and Sam's chest ached again when he heard Tyler's small voice. This time differently from other times. As if everything inside him shattered all at once.  
  
«Don't apologize, it's not your fault» Sam quickly came closer to Tyler and rested his hand on the other's knee. Tyler looked up again, and gave something like a sad smile, his lower lip between his teeth.  
  
«I– I wanted to talk about yesterday,» Sam removed his hand from Tyler's knee and stood up again, turning his back to the bed. «But since you don't remember–»  
  
«Tell me.» Tyler cut him off, uncrossing his legs and standing up from the bed.  
  
Sam bit his lip, unsure of what to do.  
  
«If... you still feel like talking about it, of course.» The other added, staring at an empty corner of his room as he awkwardly stood by his bed.  
  
Sam turned around again. «I don't really know how to say this.» He made and awkward laugh, looking down at his fidgeting hands.  
  
Tyler took a step forward towards Sam, and the latter looked up at him. «H–How do you feel about me?» Tyler froze.  
  
 _What? No, that's not what I was supposed to say!_  
  
Completely taken off guard, Tyler snorted quietly. «Of course you're my bes–» Tyler stopped, Sam's hand slipping in his.  
  
Sam had no idea what was going on with him and where he got all this courage from, but the mistake was already made, might as well go all out. «Seriously, Ty.»  
  
Tyler cleared his throat, a hint of red showing on his cheeks. He looked at the side. Sam noticed that his ears were red as well.  
  
«I– I don't know» He finally answered after some silence. Well that wasn't what Sam was hoping for. Wait, what **was** he hoping for?  
  
Sam slowly let go of Tyler's hand, feeling a bit empty afterwards, in more than one place. «I just... You k-kiss me one day and the next you're kissing someone else» Sam shyly confessed, his voice cracking mid sentence.  
  
«I did what?» Tyler looked at the other dumbfounded, not believing a single word. Sam slowly nodded. «You almost did...» Then added. Tyler took a step towards Sam. «Sam I'm– I'm sorry I–»  
  
«You don't have to.» He quickly interrupted, taking a step back. « I mean, you said it: We're friends. You can do...» Sam stopped, his voice wouldn't come out. He was scared, but he forced the last words out. «Whatever you want with whoever you want.»  
  
«Sam–»  
  
«No, stop. This...» Sam gestured between himself and Tyler. «Is wrong. Very wrong. You should be happy with someone...»  
  
«Sam!» Tyler yelled, trying to get closer to the other, but Sam kept getting away.  
  
«With someone alive.» He finished, the words hurting him more than anything else.  
  
It was true, and admitting it only made it hurt more. Tyler deserves to be happy. Tyler deserves to be with someone he can actually have a life with. He shouldn't be with someone that would only cause him harm or... be sad every time he thought about them.  
  
A tear ran down Sam's cheek.  
  
 _Yeah, Tyler shouldn't be with a failure like me._  
  
Tyler was finally able to grab Sam's wrist. «Listen to me, Sam–».  
  
But he already made up his mind. Sam quickly shoved Tyler's hand away, then flew through the window, trying to escape from all the things that made him both happy and sad. Trying to forget all the little moments he cared about so much.  
  
Escaping from the man he so much loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing this kind of things so sorry if it sucks or it doesn't convey their feelings that well. This is my first time writing "angsty" stuff ^^'


	15. #14

It's been days since Tyler last saw Sam. Maybe weeks, he wasn't sure since he stopped counting. He also stopped eating and slept less.  
  
His mother kept asking what happened, why he was skipping all these meals, why he wasn't going to school and why he wasn't talking about it. Every time she did, Tyler would slam the door on her face, curl up in his bed and call for Sam in soft, broken sobs.  
  
He was breaking.  
  
Tyler slowly opened his eyes, red and puffy from crying all night. He hugged the pillow he was holding closer, like he did when Sam was right next to his side when Tyler woke up in the mornings.  
  
Another broken sob, his breath quivering, but tears weren't coming out. Tyler sat up on his bed, his hair going everywhere because of how greasy they were. He doesn't even remember when the last time he took a shower was.  
  
Tyler stared at the emptiness of his room, at everything Sam took with him when he left. He hasn't felt this sad since his father's death.  
  
He heard a knock on his door. «Go away» His voice broke, dehydration getting the best of him. «Tyler... Please talk to me» Nina said from the other side of the door, trying to open it. The clicking of the lock filled the room with her worry and hurt.  
  
«Go away!» Tyler shouted, hiding under his covers once again. He held the pillow closer, as much as he could. «I miss you, Sam» He whispered, mumbling something else under his breath.  
  
A tear finally came out, and that was the first of many. He couldn't take it anymore. Tyler was drowning in his mistakes, blaming it all on himself.  
  
Why did he have to go to the party? Why did he decide to dance with that girl? He didn't even know her. He didn't even know what was going on in his mind.  
  
Tyler always wanted to make Sam happy. Always. His first thoughts were always about him and how to say the right things to make him smile at least a little bit.  
  
Even if Tyler couldn't see it, he wanted Sam to smile at him. To be happy. To be special.  
  
His breath quivered when he thought about it. About his last memories of Sam's happiness. All the times he heard Sam laugh or make some stupid joke.  
  
«I beg you Sam» His voice cracked way too many times, but he didn't care. If Sam was there, if somehow Sam still cared, Tyler wanted Sam to hear him. To give him one more chance to make it right, to maybe for–  
  
«Alright, I'm done with this shit» He heard from the other side of the door. «I said go awa–!» His shout was interrupted by Kinsey bursting the door open. She stormed towards Tyler and ripped the covers off him, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to sit up.  
  
«What the fuck is going on with you?! Tell me!» She yelled, Tyler looked down on the side, unable to meet her eyes. «We're all worried about you, dumbass!» Tyler slowly looked at her and saw how much worry his sister had in her eyes.  
  
«What is going on?» She asked, more calmly this time. «Please» Kinsey added, looking at her brother dead in the eyes.  
  
Tyler gently shook his head. «I– I–... I can't» The grip on his wrists thightened, and he struggled to break free from her grasps, failing every time.  
  
«Tyler, look at me» She said, trying to get him to stay still. «Tyler!» Kinsey shouted, managing to stop him from struggling. Tyler looked at her and bit his dry lip. It stung. He's been biting and chewing on his own lip so much that it started bleeding. Now they're all red and full of cracks.  
  
«What's wrong?» Kinsey calmly asked, letting go of Tyler's wrists. He shook his head again. «You wouldn't– understand... Or even accept it» He repeated, soft sobs between his words. He didn't want to tell her about Sam, what happened to him or the fact that Tyler forgave him for what he did. And most importantly, that he liked him.  
  
The look in her eyes changed. Now they were sad, watery. «You're my brother. I know we fought so much for so long, but I still love you, Tyler.» She confessed, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. Tyler looked down at them and then up to Kinsey.  
  
«You're so ugly when you cry» He joked, brushing away a tear from her cheek. «Like you're one to talk! Have you even seen yourself?» She bit back, pushing his shoulder lightly.  
  
Tyler smiled for a second, then he took a big breath. «Alright. I'll– I'll tell you.» Tyler exhaled, his breath shaking. «But promise you won't tell mom. Or anyone. Or get angry, either.» He looked at her in the eyes and Kinsey hesitated for a second.  
  
Then she nodded. «Promise.» She assured, putting another hand on Tyler's.  
  
«So, you remember–» He started, explaining to her all that happened since that night. Since Sam took his last breath, until he left once again some weeks ago. He cried while telling some of the times they spent together, other laughing.  
  
Tyler told her how much happiness Sam brought him and how it changed him. The sad smile on his face quivering. His heart broke once again when he talked about the last words Sam told him.

«And.. That's all» He ended, unable to look at his sister anymore.

  
«Wait wait wait–» She put her hands up, trying to process everything. «You– Sam– What?» She put a hand trough her hair. «Sam's ghost lived here? And you– you knew?!» Kinsey asked, looking at Tyler. He slowly nodded. «I can't believe this–»  
  
«I told you you wouldn't!» He stood up quickly, walking back and forth in front of his bed. «But I don't know what to do! Am I even going to see him again? Is he mad at me? I mean, of course he is, after what I've done. But still I want to talk about it and maybe solve it?! I don't know!» He mumbled at himself, gesturing with his hands.  
  
«Stop. Hey, Tyler!» Kinsey stood up but Tyler kept mumbling to himself. «Tyler!» She grabbed his wrist and held it tightly. «Ow! Kins you're hurtin– OW!» Tyler complained and tried to make Kinsey let go of him, but she glared at him and tightened her grip.  
  
«Sorry! Okay! I calmed down!» He yelled in pain, then she finally let go. «You almost broke my wrist!» Tyler complained, rubbing it with his other hand.  
  
«Okay, first of all, what the fuck?» Kinsey said, standing in front of Tyler. «He killed our father!» Those words hurt. Tyler knew that, he never forgot. «Dodge... forced him to do it. I don't– I don't blame him» Tyler explained, trying to not anger his sister any more.  
  
«He killed our father.» She repeated, stabbing Tyler with each word. Tyler slowly nodded. «I know» He said softly, sitting down on his bed. «But I–...» His voice broke again. His eyes stung and his breath quickened. A cold tear fell down his burning cheek. «I can't blame him. He wanted... He wanted to be loved.» He sniffled, gripping the covers in his fist. «I just want him to be happy. To give him the happiness or love or everything he never felt. I want him to smile» Tyler gritted his teeth, then looked up at his sister.  
  
«I know you can't accept that, and I'm not going to ask you to, but what should I do?» Tyler was desperate, and it showed in his eyes, in his tears, in his voice.  
  
«You can't reach him?» Kinsey asked, sitting down next to Tyler. He shook his head and took another shaky breath. «I don't know where he is or what he's doing or how to–» He started rambling again, but stopped when he felt a hand on top of his fist.  
  
He slowly relaxed it, trying to calm down his breathing as well. «You know, when me and Gabe or Scot fight, I always go to hide in the playground next to school, and they always find me. Do you have a spot?» She suggested, looking up at the ceiling. «I only know that he goes to the roof often, but–» He stopped abruptly, thinking.  
  
«Wait, maybe–» He sprung up and grabbed his shoes. «Are you not even gonna shower?» Kinsey asked, but Tyler was already slipping his shoes on. «No time for that!» He yelled as he grabbed his coat as well.  
  
«Tyler!» She yelled as she ran after him down the stairs «Tyler hold on!»  
  
But he wasn't listening. He knew where Sam could be, and he wanted to solve this. He spent too much time blaming himself for so many things instead of actually doing something about it.  
  
Tyler wanted to change. For Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote the ending of the story. I know it's short but 16 chapters for my first fanfic sound pretty good to me ^^. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	16. #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sleepyyy and also impatient so here take this

All Tyler could think was Sam. For the past... months, maybe? He always thought of Sam. And Tyler finally realized it when he lost him.  
  
Now Tyler was in his mother's car, not even asking permission to take it. The only thing in his mind was going to that place. That beautiful field Tyler showed him, where he almost lost Sam for the first time.  
  
After about 20 minutes, Tyler turned off the engine and took a big breath. What if Sam wasn't there? What if he thought of this whole conversation for nothing? What if Sam doesn't forgive him? And what if Sam already disappeared forever?  
  
Tyler violently shook his head, trying to get the bad thoughts away, another big breath going in. He bit his lower lip, gripping harder the steering wheel. Tyler was going to do this and bring Sam back home with him.  
  
The teen finally stepped out of the car, walking in the field of red, yellow and brown leaves on the ground. Memories of that day immediately flooding Tyler's memory. The fresh breeze, the lightly yellow-painted trees, the warm sun hitting them and the feeling of Sam by his side.  
  
Now none of those things were present. It was cold, the trees were almost fully naked, the sky was cloudy and, most importantly, Sam wasn't there by his side.  
  
«Sam?» Tyler called out, his voice cracking a little with insecurity, fear. The only sound he heard was the wind playing with the leaves, making them rustle here and there. Tyler decided to walk a bit more. «Sam?!» He repeated, louder this time. «Please say something, I need to talk to you!» Tyler begged, shouting his lungs out.  
  
«Why are you here?» A voice behind him whispered. Shivers ran over Tyler's whole body. He quickly turned around. «You shouldn't be here» The voice said again, still behind him.  
  
Tyler turned around again, but nobody was there. «Sam, I know it's you, please...» Tyler said gently, trying to feel around the air for Sam.  
  
«I told you everything already» Sam whispered from behind Tyler. Tyler turned once again and quickly tried to catch something, anything, in his fist. But nothing.  
  
«But I didn't! Sam, I'm begging you» Tyler repeated, dropping his hands to his sides. He bit his lip, squeezing his fists tight, making his knuckles turn white.  
  
«Fine, I'll just tell you! Please listen!» Tyler shouted, relaxing his hands. «Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I know you can't forgive me but I really am. I was stupid and I hate myself for it, but... I'm hoping that you can forgive me. I want to make this right.» He said honestly. Tyler's hand slowly reached forward, touching something very cold. The familiar touch made him realize right away that it was Sam's wrist. Tyler hesitantly slid his fingers down Sam's palm, gently holding said man's hand.  
  
«I hurt your feelings and that's the worst thing I could ever do. I know that I can't change the past but I'll do my best to not repeat it again. I swear. If I ever do, please do not give me a chance. I don't want to hurt you more than I already did.» Tyler confessed, looking down at the ground with guilt. He hated making Sam suffer so much.  
  
Tyler felt Sam's hand tremble, and he immediately looked up and almost stopped breathing.  
  
The shadow was there. But it was blurry, almost broken, and his expression broke Tyler's heart in a million pieces. Tyler heard a sob and the shadow looked down, wiping his tears with the back of his other hand. «I'm sorry, please don't–» Tyler got interrupted by a drop of water falling on his cheek.  
  
Many more followed, and suddenly it was raining. «Sam let's talk in the car, okay?»  
  
«No» Sam whisper-yelled, gripping Tyler's hand tighter. «You can't do that!» Sam's voice raised and his grip tightened as well. «You can't just– come here and– and make me a mess again!» His voice cracked with broken sobs. Tyler looked down again.

«I'm sorry. I– I don't want to let go of you. I can't lose you.» Tyler admitted, keeping his head low.  
  
All Tyler could hear was Sam's sobs and sniffles and the rain hitting the leaves. He wanted to do something, anything, to make Sam stop. Tyler's heart broke with each sob.  
  
Tyler slowly raised his head, meeting Sam's eyes. Tyler gently cupped Sam's cheek with his other hand, wiping away a tear with his thumb. «Please, don't cry» Tyler whispered, a faint smile growing on his face when he felt Sam nuzzling on the palm of his hand.  
  
Tyler leaned in closer, gently making Sam face him. Their lips brushed together, Tyler's wet and salty from the rain, but they didn't care.  
  
Finally, Tyler pressed their lips together, the feeling warming up his whole body again, like placing the missing piece to a puzzle.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Sam gently pulled away. «I'm in love with you» Tyler whispered. «What?»  
  
Tyler let out a small giggle. «I love you» He repeated, brushing his thumb on Sam's cheek. «W–What are you say–»  
  
«I love you, Sam.»  
  
Sam's head turned to the side, then looked down and took sneak glaces at Tyler. «W–Why?» Sam asked, finally meeting Tyler's eyes.  
  
Tyler stared at Sam and leaned in again, kissing the lips he loved so much. «Is that enough?» Tyler asked after pulling away just a bit. He felt Sam shake his head and a giggle escaped Tyler's lips, connecting them once again.  
  
Tyler was drenched in rain, but he didn't care. He had Sam again. His favorite person was finally with him and smiling in their kiss. Sam never let go or brushed Tyler away when Tyler touched him this time.  
  
Their kiss was followed by a quiet question. «So? What's your answer?» Tyler asked, his lips almost touching Sam's as he talked, but the other closed that distance, raising the hand that wasn't holding Tyler's up to the latter's wet hair, gently digging his fingers in them and deepening the kiss.  
  
It wasn't short and shy like the others. This one was... confident and passionate. Sam pulled away and Tyler let out a big breath. «Is that enough for an answer?» Sam shot back at Tyler, making the other nod.  
  
Small giggles filled the air shortly after, Tyler and Sam hugging each other tightly, letting the rain hit them. «We should get in the car before I actually get pneumonia or something» Tyler suggested and Sam nodded, following the other to the car.  
  
Tyler dug on the backseats for something to dry himself with or at least to warm himself a bit. The only thing he found was a wrinkled shirt and just used that one to dry his face and hair.  
  
A big sigh escaped Tyler's lips, dropping the shirt around the back of his neck, sinking in the seat. He heard Sam giggle besides him. «What?» Tyler asked.  
  
«Nothing» Sam said with a muffled giggle. Tyler smiled and started the car, turning the hot air on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write angst sorry I want my babies to be happy ;;;


	17. #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is: the final chapter.
> 
> Sorry if it's short, I wanted to merge it with the previous chapter but then decided not to ^^'

The whole drive back home was silent. The only sounds were the rain hitting the roof of the car, the windshield wiper brushing with the glass and Sam's cute little giggles. Tyler didn't know what Sam was giggling about, but those sounds filled his heart with happiness, so he left it alone.  
  
As they approached the house, Tyler saw Kinsey run out and stand on the patio, gripping the wooden railing tightly.  
  
Tyler turned off the car and looked at Sam, the shadow looked back at him. «Did something happen?» Sam asked, tugging on the rim of Tyler's shirt.  
  
Tyler shrugged. «It's... kind of a long story» He said, opening the car door. «Let's go inside».  
  
As soon as his feet touched the wet gravel, Tyler sprinted towards the door, the rain quickly drenching the already wet shirt again. «Where the fuck were you?! Mom is worried sick!» Kinsey shouted and Tyler sighed. «I'll... tell you later, alright?» He said, turning towards her and a small smile appeared on his face.  
  
Sam was flying upside-down in front of Kinsey and making stupid sounds.  
  
«Wait... Did something happen?» Kinsey asked, narrowing her brows and examining her brother. Tyler bit his lip, but a quiet laugh escaped him. «Sam stop it, let's go in» He opened the half-closed door and stepped inside without waiting for neither of them.  
  
Kinsey stood there for a second before running inside after Tyler. «Wh– Wait, what do you mean by that?!» She whisper-yelled as Tyler struggled to take off his wet shoes and socks. «What– do I mean by what?» Tyler finally was able to take off his shoe and tossed it to the side of the entrance, glancing at Kinsey before returning to his other shoe.  
  
Kinsey looked confused. And pissed. Mostly confused. She looked around and then back at Tyler. «We need to talk» She whispered, grabbing Tyler's wrist and dragging him towards the stairs. «Wait– Kins I need to take off my sock!» Tyler protested, walking with one sock on and one off, already hearing his mother's complaints in his mind.  
  
Kinsey's door slam shut once both of them stepped in. «Explain» She demanded, her arms crossing in front of her chest. Tyler sighed and grabbed the chair from Kinsey's desk and sat down, not wanting to wet her bed. From the corner of his eye he saw Sam sit on the ground besides him.  
  
«This feels like that time we got detention together» Sam whispered and Tyler snorted. It was true, except that Kinsey looks nothing like the bald, old teacher that gave them detention.  
  
«What? Why're you laughing?» Kinsey asked, clicking her tongue. Tyler smiled a bit. «Nothing, just thought of something funny» He explained. «Come on, tell me what happened and why you look like–» She gestured with her hands towards Tyler. «–Like this».  
  
Tyler bit his lip and looked down at Sam besides him, then back at Kinsey. «I found Sam» He declared, making Sam flinch. «You– what?»  
  
Tyler slowly nodded. «Yeah, he's here» He said, his hand dropping on Sam's head, ruffling his hair a bit. «Stop! What are you doing?» Sam whispered, grabbing Tyler's hand and taking it off his head. «What?» Tyler asked.  
  
Sam had a worried look on his face, looking at Kinsey and then back at Tyler. «A–Are you sure?» Sam asked. The hand that was holding Tyler's was shaking. «I told her... some things» Tyler quietly explained, turning to face Kinsey.  
  
«Alright, you're fucking on drugs. Who gave them to you? Was it–» Kinsey got interrupted by Tyler standing up. «No, no I'm not– I swear. I told you already and you saw Bode do it already–» Tyler said, trying to calm her down. «Yeah but I didn't *see* him! Or– Or hear him or whatever!» Kinsey started raising her voice and Tyler gently touched her arm.  
  
«I don't don't know how, but... But he's here» Tyler said in a quiet voice, a small smile returning to his lips. Tyler felt something tap his shoulder, and he turned, Sam's shadow stood behind him.  
  
He looked somehow scared and all curled up on himself. «W–What's wrong?» Tyler asked, sounding worried. «I– I don't think it's a good idea» Sam stuttered.  
  
«Why not?» Tyler was now very worried and insecure as well. «I– I mean, it's Kinsey. You know how she is» Tyler continued, whispering the last part. «I heard that!» She shouted.  
  
Sam kept quiet and sighed. «Alright» Sam mumbled, and Tyler reached his hand to hold Sam's. «Hey, it's gonna be alright» Tyler whispered and rubbed his thumb on the back of Sam's hand. The shorter male suddenly hugged Tyler, which made the latter laugh quietly.  
  
Tyler gently pet the back of Sam's head, making Sam snuggle on his chest. Kinsey cleared loudly her throat, making them separate in a second. «S–Sorry. I forgot you were here» Tyler said, turning to face Kinsey.

«So?» She said, crossing her hands on her chest once again. «So... We talked about it and... He's here now!» Tyler quickly explained, shrugging a bit. «You made up?» Kinsey asked and Tyler nodded, biting his lip to hide his smile when he felt Sam's hand slide in his.  
  
Kinsey sighed. «I still have no fucking idea what's going on but if I see you all depressed like that again, you brought it on yourself» She said, opening the door of her room. «Out now!» Kinsey ordered, kicking both of them out of her room.  
  
Tyler and Sam looked at each other, giggles escaping from both of them. Tyler held Sam's hand, walking towards his own room and stepping inside, door wide open since he left in a hurry.  
  
«Did a bomb explode in here?» Sam joked, pointing out the mess in Tyler's room. Tyler let out an awkward laugh. «I guess so» He said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Sam giggled and closed the door of Tyler's room. «About Kinsey–» Sam started, but as soon as the door closed, Tyler attacked Sam's lips without any warning whatsoever. He missed them too much.  
  
Sam was surprised, but he still giggled in the kiss, deepening it. Tyler loves the feeling he gets from doing it. His lips feel hot, his mind is full of thoughts of Sam, his heart pounded like crazy and the vibrations of Sam giggling made shock waves go all over Tyler's body.  
  
They separated, but Tyler was all over Sam right away, sliding his tongue on Sam's bottom lip, the other granting permission right away.  
  
They made out for a while, but eventually Tyler had to catch his breath. Tyler rested his forehead on Sam's. «How can you do that?» He asked. Sam chuckled quietly. «Do what?»  
  
«Make me go crazy for you» Tyler admitted, stealing a kiss from Sam. His blush was showing very clearly, even in his dark shadow-y look. Tyler licked his lip and smiled.  
  
«I love you».  
  
Sam smiled. «I love you too».

And they kissed once again. A kiss, a promise.

_Together in this world and the next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing! As I said at the beginning: this is my very first fic to be published so seeing so many people like it really stuck with me.
> 
> Thank you again. I don't know if I will post anything else on this fandom, just let me know if you want extras or special chapters like the April Fools one ^^


	18. Christmas Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! Been a while, isn't it? Well, since it's hot as hell where I live I decided to post an extra about Christmas! Hoorray!

Tyler silently tapped on his phone, loud shooting sounds coming from it. He lied down on the couch, lazily. He mumbled something under his breath about the game, dropping the phone on his chest when the big "You Died" text appeared on screen.

A chuckle came from the other side of the living room. «What are you laughing at?» Tyler asked, raising himself from the couch.

«Bode is throwing snowballs at your window» The other person said, turning to look at Tyler. «He's what?!» The man stood up quickly, running towards the front door and out the porch. «Bode!» He yelled.

The child was kneeling down on the snow and building what appeared to look like a small snowman. «What?» Bode asked, looking at his big brother in confusion.

A snowball hit the back of Tyler's head. The latter turned around, receiving another one right on his face. «You are so dead» He whispered, crouching to get some snow with his bare hands, not bothering about the freezing feeling on his fingers.

Tyler thew the snowball, hitting his target, then ran away to take cover behind a tree. He took a peek, trying to quickly spot the other person, but they were nowhere to be seen. «Come on Sam, where are you?» Tyler mumbled to himself.

«Right here» The voice said from behind him, and Tyler didn't even have the time to turn back that he was being hit with a fistful of snow again. Sam laughed. «You can't win~» He chanted, floating up in the air to lay on a tree branch. 

Tyler looked up at his lover, the shadow crossing his arms behind his head to rest on the tree trunk. Tyler sighed and a shiver ran down his back. _Maybe going out with just a sweater and sweatpants wasn't the best idea,_ he thought, and he decided to go back inside. Sam noticed Tyler leave and followed behind him, humming a song Tyler didn't recognize.

The warmth of the house made even more chills run all over Tyler's body, and he rubbed his hands together, trying to make them warm up quicker. He walked in the kitchen, where his mother was cooking something.

«Tyler! You have snow all over you! Did you play with Bode again?» Nina asked, hinting at the multiple times Tyler had snowball fights or made snow angels with "his brother". Tyler nodded, then he opened the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk. «We're having dinner soon» His mother warned and Tyler put the milk back with a sigh. «Then I'll go take a bath» He said as he walked towards the stairs.

-

The water was steaming hot, but Tyler didn't care. His body was slowly getting used to it anyways. He relaxed his back on the tub, slightly sliding down. «Did you have fun turning me into a snowman?» Tyler asked and the shadow sitting in front of him chuckled. Tyler smiled. Sam's chuckles, laughter and everything else that came from his lips warmed Tyler more than any hot bath.

Tyler kissed Sam's shoulder and the other relaxed into it immediately. «Is your uncle coming for dinner tonight?» Sam asked. «I don't know, he's probably not going to make it.» Sam hummed in understanding, letting the other wrap his arms around him. «I love you» Tyler whispered, trailing sweet kisses on Sam's shoulders, making the other giggle. «I love you» Sam repeated, turning his body around to look at Tyler and plant soft kisses on his lips.

_This is how it is._

_This is how it's supposed to be._

And both if them loved it.

-

After getting dressed up, Tyler ran down the stairs and yelled an "I'm coming!" when Nina shouted his name for the tenth time. «So impatient» He mumbled as he entered the dining room. «Hey Scot, hey Gabe» He greeted, and the teens said hi as well. Tyler sat down, adjusting the tie his mother made him wear, leaving a chair besides him empty. The only other empty chair in the room was the one besides Nina.

Tyler glanced at Kinsey and smirked. She got herself all pretty just for Christmas, cute. When she noticed, Kinsey glared at him and rolled her eyes. Tyler mocked her in return.

After putting the final plate on the table, Nina clapped her hands and sat down. «Before we start!» She said loudly, interrupting Bode who almost had the food in his mouth. «I'd like to cheer to our first Christmas dinner in Keyhouse» Nina raised her wine glass and everyone else, except Bode, did as well.

«Cheers!» They all said, glasses clinging with each others. Tyler glanced besides him and smiled at Sam, raising his wine glass to him and sipping on it. Then, everyone started eating, chatting and overall having a good time. Every once in a while, Tyler held Sam's hand under the table.

-

After a dinner that lasted way too long and a game of Monopoly that Tyler definitely lost, the party was finally over. Tyler flopped down on his bed, an exhausted sigh leaving his lips. «Tired?» Sam asked. «Very».

Tyler raised both of his arms up towards the ceiling and waited for Sam to jump right in there, but he didn't. «My arms are gonna fall asleep» noted Tyler, glancing at Sam. He heard a chuckle and flopped his arms on the bed. «Fine whatever» He grumbled, feigning annoyance.

Then, Sam finally lied down next to Tyler and as soon as he did, the blonde wrapped his arms around him. «Don't make me wait like that» Tyler complained and Sam gave a small kiss on his forehead. «Sorry, but it was funny» Sam snuggled up against Tyler, resting his head between Tyler's neck and shoulder.

Tyler closed his eyes, letting the silence reign in the room.

He loves this.

He loves Sam, more than everything in this world and any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this ngl. I missed my bois ;;;


End file.
